Koiniochiru
by Falcone99
Summary: iKON Fanfic! Story about BinHwan couple, NO Summary...
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Koiniochiru

Main Cast : Hanbin; Jinhwan

Pairing : BinHwan/BJin and Other

Genre : Romance-School life

Rated : T.

Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.

_ By Falcone99_

.

{}

.

Hari ini udara kota Seoul sangat tidak bersahabat, panas dan membuat pengap. Jinhwan berjalan seorang diri untuk menuju ke sebuah halte bus. Ya hari ini dia terpaksa pulang sekolah dengan menggunakan bus kota karena pak Jang sedang sakit, dan laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu tidak mau dijemput oleh siapapun kecuali oleh pak Jang. Supir pribadi keluarga Kim, yang kini usianya hampir menginjak setengah abad.

Dengan malas Jinhwan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tujuan, dengan sesekali menendang batu-batu kerikil yang menurutnya mengganggu perjalanan panjangnya itu. Jinhwan tidak biasa berjalan kaki, apalagi disaat cuaca panas seperti ini. Sepanjang perjalanan, dia tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu bahwa setelah ini, dapat dipastikan otot-otot kakinya akan terlihat sangat jelas. Hey, jarak dari sekolah ke halte bus itu sangat jauh. Kau harus menempuh sekitar 0,621371 mil, dan kaki pendek Jinhwan tidak terlatih untuk itu.

Jinhwan baru berjalan setengah dari jarak yang harus ia tempuh untuk sampai ke halte bus, ketika kedua iris matanya menangkap segerombolan namja dengan seragam sekolah yang berbeda sedang bertempur, mungkin lebih tepatnya mereka sedang tawuran (?). Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan ada yang membawa tongkat baseball dan rantai. Namun Jinhwan memilih untuk tidak peduli, karena saat ini dipikirannya hanya ada satu hal "Aku harus cepat pulang". Maka dengan keyakinan penuh, Jinhwan putuskan untuk terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gerembolan namja yang sedang tawuran tersebut. Hingga tanpa diduga sebuah batu berukuran sebesar kepalan tangan hampir saja mendarat tepat ke wajahnya, jika saja seseorang tidak menariknya untuk menghindar.

"Yak, bocah! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Bentak seorang namja jangkung yang baru saja menyelamatkan Jinhwan dari lemparan batu tadi.

"Mwo? Siapa yang kau panggil bocah, eoh?!

Teriak Jinhwan tepat didepan wajah namja jangkung yang membentaknya barusan.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Namja itu kembali membentak Jinhwan, membuat si namja yang dipanggil bocah itu semakin jengkel.

"Shirreo!" Tolak Jinhwan tak kalah keras dari bentakkan namja jangkung tadi kepadanya.

Jinhwan melirik sekilas, _nametag_ yang terdapat pada seragam sekolah yang dikenakan si namja jangkung.

"Pergi menjauh, atau kau akan terluka!"

Kali ini namja jangkung itu merendahkan nada bicaranya, namun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kau yang seharusnya pergi menjauh dariku, KIM HANBIN!"

Tolak Jinhwan tak kalah sengit, dan tetap melangkah untuk menerobos sekumpulan namja yang sedang bertarung dihadapannya.

"Aish, bocah tengik!"

Teriak si namja jangkung yang ternyata bernama Kim Hanbin itu frustasi, dengan menarik lengan Jinhwan untuk menjauh dari situasi berbahaya tempat mereka berada. Namun seseorang menghalangi jalan mereka, dan dengan tanpa permisi melayangkan tinjunya tepat diwajah Hanbin.

BUGHH!

Hanbin tersungkur kebelakang, dan dapat Jinhwan lihat darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Akh, sial" Umpat Hanbin pelan, dengan menghapus kasar darah disudut bibirnya.

"Gwenchana?"

Tanya Jinhwan terkejut sekaligus panik. Melihat namja yang telah menyelamatkannya seperti itu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Jinhwan merasa emosi dan naik pitam.

"Yak! Kau curang! Dia bahkan belum siap untuk menerima seranganmu!"

Bentak Jinhwan pada namja berwajah preman, yang baru saja melayangkan tinjunya pada Hanbin.

"Mwo, curang? Hey bocah, apa kau pikir ini sebuah pertandingan tinju?"

Tanya namja berwajah preman itu kepada Jinhwan dengan kembali mengepalkan tangannya.

Jinhwan berdecak sebal, lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan panggilan yang amat dibencinya, BOCAH. "Hey, aku sudah berusia 18 tahun!" Teriak Jinhwan dalam hati.

"Aku malah berpikir ini adalah sebuah pertandingan gulat anak TK" Jawab Jinhwan asal.

Kini dia sudah berada dalam posisi kuda-kuda dengan mengepalkan kedua lengannya didepan dada dan bersiap jika saja namja berwajah preman itu hendak melayangkan tinjunya diwajah Jinhwan.

"Aish, bodoh" Ucap Hanbin tak habis pikir, mendengar perkataan Jinhwan yang bukannya pergi menjauh tetapi malah semakin memancing emosi namja bermuka preman itu.

Kemudian Hanbin bangkit berdiri, dan dengan segera menarik kembali lengan Jinhwan untuk pergi menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkan namja berwajah preman yang kini nampak semakin kesal, karena tidak jadi memukul bocah pendek yang telah menyulut emosinya hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Hanbin terus menyeret langkah kaki Jinhwan untuk semakin cepat berlari. Tangannya memegang erat tangan Jinhwan, sangat erat hingga memaksa Jinhwan untuk terus mengikuti kemanapun namja jangkung itu akan membawanya pergi. Jinhwan tidak berusaha melawan, karena Jinhwan tahu hasilnya akan sia-sia mengingat ukuran tubuh mereka yang jauh berbeda.

Hingga sampailah mereka di sebuah taman yang tidak begitu ramai. Di sanalah akhirnya kedua namja berbeda ukuran itu berhenti berlari, nafas Jinhwan terengah-engah begitu pula dengan nafas Hanbin. Keringat membasahi wajah keduanya, hingga mereka terlihat seperti baru saja melakukan lomba lari marathon.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menggenggam erat tanganku?"

Sindir Jinhwan pada akhirnya, karena semenjak tadi Hanbin tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya ditangan Jinhwan walau mereka sudah tidak berlari.

Mendengar hal itu refleks Hanbin melepaskan genggamannya ditangan Jinhwan, dan dapat Jinhwan lihat wajah namja jangkung itu tiba-tiba saja terlihat salah tingkah. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga akhirnya Hanbin mulai membuka suara untuk mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Cepat pulang, bocah kecil sepertimu tidak baik berkeliaran seorang diri"

Ucap Hanbin dengan memperhatikan tubuh Jinhwan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Interupsi! Aku sudah duduk di bangku kelas 3 _Senior High School_ , jika kau mau tahu"

Protes Jinhwan dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanda menginterupsi.

"Hmpptt.."

Hanbin menahan tawanya, melihat sikap namja berkaki pendek dihadapannya itu.

"Yak!"

Bentak Jinhwan dengan berkacak pinggang, tak terima akan respon Hanbin terhadapnya.

"Nde, arraseo"

Jawab Hanbin mengalah, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"Ahh, tunggu!"

Cegah Jinhwan cepat, hal itu sontak membuat langkah namja jangkung itu terhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Gomawo…dan maaf karena telah membuatmu terkena pukulan"

Ucap Jinhwan dengan nada penuh penyesalan, mengingat bahwa karena tindakan bodoh dirinyalah namja dihadapannya itu harus mendapatkan pukulan diwajahnya.

"Gwenchana, ini hanya luka kecil"

Jawab Hanbin singkat, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menjauh dari Jinhwan.

Jinhwan terus memandang punggung namja yang telah menyelamatkannya yang kini mulai menjauh. Ada perasaan bersalah, sekaligus perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hati Jinhwan. Semacam perasaan untuk menahan namja jangkung itu agar tetap tinggal bersamanya, walau hanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Jangan pergi" Jinhwan berucap lirih.

Kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya tanpa Jinhwan perintah, refleks Jinhwan menutup mulutnya. "Bodoh, bagaimana kalau dia mendengarnya?" Rutuk Jinhwan pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, mengingat ucapan Jinhwan terlalu pelan untuk bisa Hanbin dengar dan jarak diantara mereka yang lumayan jauh.

Namun tanpa diduga, Hanbin benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya sesaat setelah Jinhwan berucap. Jinhwan nampak terkejut, sepertinya angin telah membawa ucapannya dan menyampaikannya pada namja jangkung yang kini sudah berbalik menghadap tepat ke arahnya itu.

"Hey, Kim Jinhwan!" Panggil Hanbin setengah berteriak.

"Eoh?" Namja yang namanya dipanggil malah terihat bingung.

"Kelak jika suatu hari kita bertemu kembali, maka kupastikan kau akan jatuh cinta kepadaku"

Ucap Hanbin penuh percaya diri, disertai senyum cerah yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Satu detik,

tiga detik,

lima detik…

Jinhwan tetap pada posisinya, berdiri mematung dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Matanya bahkan belum berkedip sedari tadi, walau kini namja jangkung yang telah berhasil membuatnya terkena serangan jantung mendadak itu telah menghilang dari penglihatannya. Kini tinggalah Kim Jinhwan beserta deru angin yang menerpa tubuh mungilnya…

.

.

.

TBC

Ini FF pertamaku, ahh gomen jika hasilnya nampak gaje dan tak bermutu...Bhakss

Anyeong...


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Koiniochiru

Main Cast : Hanbin; Jinhwan

Pairing : BinHwan/BJin and Other

Genre : Romance-School life

Rated : T.

Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.

_ By Falcone99_

.

{Chapter 2}

.

 _ **Pukul 21.00 KST**_

Seorang namja bertubuh kecil nampak terus-menerus menggerakkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Tubuh kecil nan mungilnya itu tak tampak sedikitpun, karena _blanket_ berukuran super besar menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tak lama, Jinhwan pun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut.

"Jika suatu hari bertemu kembali, memangnya siapa yang ingin kembali bertemu dengan namja itu?" Tanya Jinhwan entah pada siapa, karena kini nyatanya dia hanya seorang diri.

Jinhwan membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang, kini pandangannya tertuju pada kelipan lampu-lampu kecil berbentuk bintang yang bersinar indah dilangit-langit kamarnya. Entah mengapa, pikirannya terus saja tertuju pada namja jangkung yang menjadi penyelamatnya tadi siang. Terutama kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh namja itu kepadanya. Membuatnya jatuh cinta, membayangkannya saja Jinhwan merasa tergelitik.

Drrtt..drrtt

Tak lama, Jinhwan merasakan benda canggih yang terletak di meja nakasnya bergetar. Dengan malas, Jinhwan pun meraih _smartphone_ berwarna silver miliknya itu untuk membuka notifikasi yang baru saja masuk.

 _From: ^Mr. Liar^_

 _Mian, lagi-lagi hyung tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam._

 _Hyung akan pulang larut. Jadi lekaslah tidur dan jangan terlalu keras belajar, arraseo?_

 _Jaljayo, uri little Kim ^^_

Wajah Jinhwan nampak merengut, sesaat setelah membaca pesan masuk yang ternyata merupakan pesan dari hyungnya itu.

"Pria ini lagi-lagi membohongiku. Aku benci kau KIM JIWON!"

Teriak Jinhwan tepat di depan layar _smartphone_ miliknya, kemudian ia pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

Jinhwan memang sangat dekat dengan hyungnya, Jiwon. Usia hyungnya itu 7 tahun lebih tua dari Jinhwan. Kedua orangtua mereka meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan pesawat 2 tahun silam. Semenjak kejadian naas yang menimpa kedua orangtuanya itu, Jiwonlah yang meneruskan seluruh bisnis keluarga yang diwariskan oleh ayah mereka. Namun kesibukannya sebagai seorang CEO, menjadikan Jiwon nyaris tidak memiliki waktu untuk menemani sang adik. Karena itu, Jinhwan selalu kesepian.

{}

 _ **Hansan High School**_

 _Teng~teng~teng~teng_

Bel tanda masuk jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi, sontak seluruh siswa di _Hansan High School_ berhamburan keluar untuk mendatangi satu-satunya tempat yang merupakan sumber kehidupan bagi mereka, yaitu kantin sekolah. Namun tidak dengan Hanbin, namja yang kini duduk di bangku kelas 3 itu memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke atap gedung sekolah. Tempat biasanya ia dan kawan-kawannya menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka.

"Wahh, coba lihat! Bagaimana bisa luka memar itu berada di wajah seorang Kim Hanbin?" Ucap Daehyun menyambut kedatangan Hanbin. "Daebak! Ini benar-benar kejadian yang sangat langka." Lanjutnya nampak girang.

"Diamlah Jung!"

Hanbin berucap malas, kemudian ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas salah satu sofa lusuh yang terdapat di atap gedung sekolah tersebut. Ya, merekalah yang sengaja membawa sofa-sofa lusuh itu ke sana.

"Siapa yang berhasil memukulmu?" Tanya Jaebum pada Hanbin yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Woo Jiho" Jawab Hanbin singkat.

"Hmpptt"

Jimin dan Changkyun berusaha menahan tawa, mengingat bahwa Hanbin pernah bersumpah kalau wajahnya itu tidak akan pernah ia biarkan terkena pukulan oleh seseorang yang bernama Woo Jiho.

"Yak! Kalian mengejekku?" Protes Hanbin terlihat murka, dengan sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya.

 **BRAKK**

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu atap dibuka, mungkin lebih tepatnya didobrak. Kemudian menampakkan sosok Yoongi, kekasih dari Park Jimin. Sontak semua mata tertuju pada namja berkulit putih susu tersebut.

Dengan wajah bersungut-sungut, Yoongi melemparkan beberapa kertas ke wajah Jimin, yang diketahui bahwa kertas-kertas itu merupakan kumpulan surat cinta Jimin untuk para yeoja dan uke incarannya dan hal itu sontak membuat Jimin nampak terkejut.

"Park Jimin, hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini!" Teriak Yoongi penuh emosi.

"A-andwe! Ini tidak benar, surat-surat itu bukan aku yang membuatnya."

Jelas Jimin mencoba membujuk kekasihnya, sementara semua namja yang menjadi saksi mata kejadian itu setengah mati menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Yoongi berteriak keras, setelahnya namja itu pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari atas gedung sekolah. Jimin segera mengejar kekasihnya itu, demi menyelamatkan hubungan mereka yang terancam bubar.

"Buahahahahahaa"

Tak lama, tawa Daehyun dan Changkyun seketika membahana sesaat setelah sepasang kekasih itu pergi. Jaebum tampak tersenyum, sementara Hanbin malah tertegun.

"Untungnya Youngjaeku tidak semengerikan itu." Daehyun berucap bangga akan kekasihnya.

"Bagiku, semua uke dan yeoja itu sama saja!" Changkyun terlihat bergidik ngeri, diantara yang lain dialah satu-satunya yang paling anti untuk berdekatan dengan makhluk-makhluk tersebut.

"Itu karena kau menderita sindrom _Venustraphobia_!" Daehyun berucap mengejek yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Changkyun.

Sementara itu Hanbin masih nampak tertegun, pikirannya melayang jauh entah ke mana. Melihat Yoongi, dirinya seolah mengingat seseorang. Teriakannya, kulit putih susunya, dan kakinya yang pendek, Hanbin merasa tidak asing dengan sosok itu.

Ya, namja kecil yang ia selamatkan tempo hari dan namja kecil itu bernama Kim Jinhwan. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum nampak terukir indah dibibirnya yang tipis.

{}

 _ **Halte Bus**_

Jinhwan tengah duduk menunduk disebuah halte bus, ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil _porsche_ berwarna _black_ _metallic_ berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Menyadari hal itu, ia pun mempertajam penglihatannya, terlebih mobil mewah dihadapannya itu nampak tidak asing bagi Jinhwan. Tak lama, jendela mobil pun terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja berkacamata hitam di dalamnya.

"Hey manis, maukah kau pergi berkencan denganku?" Tanya namja itu sedikit menggoda.

"Ck..aku tidak mau berkencan dengan ahjussi mesum!" Tolak Jinhwan ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Alih-alih tersinggung, si namja berkacamata hitam malah tersenyum mendapatkan penolakan dari Jinhwan. Dia tahu betul, bahwa namja kecil itu memang sedang merajuk kepadanya.

"Cepatlah naik! Apa kau ingin hyung tampanmu ini tertabrak bus yang akan segera datang, eoh?" Bujuk si namja berkacamata hitam yang ternyata adalah Jiwon.

Menyadari bahwa tempatnya berada tidak memungkinkan untuk dijadikan tempat merajuk, Jinhwanpun akhirnya menaiki mobil mewah milik hyungnya itu dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi depan samping kursi kemudi. Kemudian mobil mewah itupun melaju cepat ditengah ramainya jalanan kota Seoul di siang hari.

"Katakan, apa yang sedang kau inginkan saat ini?" Tanya Jiwon, dengan tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan.

"Hmm.."

Jinhwan terlihat berpikir dengan meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya dibibir, dan demi apapun itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Jiwon.

"Ah, _Gelato ice cream_ hyung! Aku ingin _ice cream_!" Sorak Jinhwan antusias dengan menarik-narik lengan Jiwon disampingnya. "Dan, bisakah kau buka kacamata hitammu? Itu benar-benar mengganggu!" Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah datar.

Ya, namja kecil itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan penampilan Jiwon. Saat ini, hyungnya itu bahkan masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya.

"Bukankah ini keren?" Jiwon tersenyum bangga, namun dibalas decakkan mengejek dari Jinhwan.

{}

 _ **Gelato Caffe**_

Jinhwan masuk lebih dulu ke kedai _ice cream_ , sementara hyungya tengah memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di _basement_ kedai tersebut. Matanya melihat keseluruh penjuru ruangan, untuk memilih meja mana yang akan ia tempati bersama Jiwon. Setelah dirasa menemukan tempat yang cocok, Jinhwan pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke meja itu dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana. Ketika tengah sibuk melihat deretan variasi rasa _ice cream_ pada buku menuditangannya, tiba-tiba saja Jinhwan mendengar sesuatu yang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hanbin-ah, geumanhae!" Ucap seorang yeoja terdengar sedikit kesal.

Mendengar nama itu, sontak membuat Jinhwan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari dari mana suara itu berasal. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada meja no. 3, yang Jinhwan yakini sebagai satu-satunya meja yang ditempati oleh seorang yeoja. Namun karena letaknya yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berada, Jinhwan hanya dapat melihat punggung yeoja itu dan tak dapat melihat dengan siapa yeoja itu berbicara. Penasaran, Jinhwan pun bangkit berdiri, dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah meja tersebut.

"Lihat, kau membuatnya berantakan Hanbin-ah!" Ucap yeoja itu lagi, dan tak lama sebuah tangisanpun terdengar.

"Huweeee..."

Seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar dua tahun terlihat baru saja menumpahkan cup _ice cream_ miliknya, dan membuat baju yang ia kenakan dipenuhi dengan _ice cream_.

"Ah mianhae, apa eomma berkata terlalu keras?"

Yeoja itu terlihat menyesal, kemudian ia pun meraih anak kecil itu ke dalam pangkuannya.

Jinhwan hanya tertegun melihat kejadian dihadapannya itu. Ia merasa konyol, karena tadi sempat mengira bahwa yeoja itu tengah berbicara dengan namja tinggi dan tampan yang telah menyelamatkannya yang juga bernama Hanbin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jiwon yang kini telah berdiri dibelakang tubuh Jinhwan. Tanpa menjawab, Jinhwanpun melangkah pergi kembali ke tempatnya.

{}

Kini kedua kakak beradik bermarga Kim itu, tengah asyik menikmati dua cup besar _nutella gelato_ dan dua cangkir _macchiato_ yang sebelumnya telah mereka pesan. Berbeda dengan Jinhwan, Jiwon terlihat lebih menikmati santapan siangnya hari ini.

"Hyung." Panggil Jinhwan tiba-tiba yang hanya dijawab deheman oleh Jiwon, karena namja itu terus saja fokus pada _gelato ice cream_ yang tengah di santapnya.

"Apa, kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Lanjut Jinhwan pelan, sangat pelan namun hal itu tetap sukses membuat Jiwon terkejut hingga tersedak.

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk"

Melihat hyungnya terus-terusan batuk akibat perkataannya itu. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Jinhwan malah terlihat jengah dengan sikap hyungnya yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Mworago?! Jangan katakan kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta, Kim Jinhwan!" Jiwon setengah berteriak menanggapi pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh dongsaengnya barusan.

"A-anio, ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku." Jinhwan menjawab gelagapan pertanyaan Jiwon. "Aku ini hanya sedang khawatir padamu, hyung! Hyungku ini sudah tua, tapi kenapa sampai saat ini dirinya masih belum mendapatkan kekasih!" Lanjutnya berusaha mengelak, tak ingin membuat hyungnya salah paham akan maksud dari pertanyaannya.

"Aigoo! Hyung tampanmu ini akan memiliki kekasih jika sudah waktunya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, ne?"

Jiwon terlihat terharu dengan perkataan Jinhwan yang ternyata begitu perhatian kepadanya, maka ia pun mengusap pelan surai _almond_ milik Jinhwan dengan sayang.

Jinhwan hanya terdiam, kini pandangannya beralih ke arah luar jendela _caffe_ yang memperlihatkan keadaan jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang terus berlalulalang.

Namja kecil itu tidak yakin, bahwa dirinya bisa merasakan apa yang disebut dengan "Jatuh Cinta" karena sikap _over protective_ hyungnya itu akan membuat siapapun namja berpikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya.

{}

 _ **Pukul 22.00 KST**_

 **Brumm..bruummm..bruuummmm**

Jimin sedari tadi terus memanaskan mesin kuda besi miliknya yang berwarna biru dongker berpadu putih. Kuda besi 1000cc itu biasa ia gunakan untuk menghadapi musuh-musuhnya di arena balap. Tidak hanya Jimin, tapi Hanbin, Jaebum, Daehyun dan juga Changkyunpun memiliki _hobby_ yang serupa.

Selain sering terlibat tawuran antar sekolah, kelima namja tampan ini juga sering terlibat balapan motor liar. Diantara semuanya, Hanbinlah yang paling sulit untuk dikalahkan. Karena itu tidak jarang pembalap lain mengajaknya berduel di arena balap, hanya untuk mengetes sejauh mana kehebatan namja jangkung itu dalam menunggangi kuda besi miliknya di jalanan.

Kini kelima namja berbeda perawakan itu tengah berada di daerah Yeon-an, yang terletak tidak jauh dari pelabuhan. Di tempat itu jugalah biasanya mereka berkumpul, dan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu mereka seusai pulang sekolah. Tempat itu sudah seperti "markas besar" bagi mereka berlima.

"Oh ya, bukankah besok malam adalah hari pertandingannya?" Tiba-tiba saja Changkyun teringat sesuatu yang penting, ditengah kesibukkannya mengotak-atik mesin motor _sport_ berwarna hijau miliknya.

"Nde, dan aku tidak sabar melihat raut wajah menyedihkan Jooheon atas kekalahannya."

Jawab Daehyun dengan ekspresi wajah menggebu-gebu, padahal bukan dia yang akan pergi bertanding melainkan Hanbin. Namja jangkung itu baru saja menerima tantangan dari Jooheon untuk berduel dengannya di arena balap. Sebenarnya sudah lama Jooheon ingin sekali menantangnya, namun Hanbin selalu menolak dan baru kali ini tantangannya itu ia terima.

"Lawanmu adalah Jooheon, kau tidak bisa meremehkannya." Jaebum mencoba memperingati Hanbin mengenai Jooheon, karena ia tahu betul seperti apa _skill_ yang dimiliki namja berbadan tambun itu dalam balapan.

"Ya, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi besok." Hanbin berucap tenang dengan pandangan mata menerawang jauh ke depan.

{}

 _ **Cheonsa High School**_

Jinhwan berserta teman-temannya, kini sedang berkumpul di salah satu meja kantin yang berada di sekolah mereka. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain, hari ini Jinhwan nampak tidak bersemangat. Hal itu terlihat dari sikapnya yang sedari tadi hanya menatap malas makan siang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Lihat, ada apa dengannya?" Bisik Baekhyun kepada Yunhyeong yang duduk disampingnya. Namun Yunhyeong hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Oh ya, apa rencana kalian nanti malam?" Tanya Jinyoung tiba-tiba, hingga membuat perhatian Baekhyun dan juga Yunhyeong beralih kepadanya.

"Chanyeol sedang sakit, jadi sepertinya aku hanya akan berdiam diri di rumah." Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Aku sudah memiliki janji dengan June, jadi nanti malam aku akan pergi bersamanya." Jawaban yang berbeda diberikan oleh Yunhyeong.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab, Jinhwan malah balik bertanya.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajak kalian untuk pergi menyaksikan balapan motor." Jinyoung menjelaskan maksud dari pertanyaannya di awal.

"Maksudmu, balapan liar?" Baekhyun terlihat antusias dengan mata berbinar.

"Nde, Jaebum memintaku untuk datang menonton. Tapi aku tidak begitu dekat dengan teman-temannya, jadi aku ingin mengajak kalian untuk menemaniku"

"Aku ikut, aku ikuutt!" Sergah Baekhyun girang. Walaupun berwajah imut, namja ini memang sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau otomotif.

"Aku ingin sekali ikut. Tapi, aahh..mian" Sementara itu Yunhyeong terlihat kecewa, mengingat janjinya dengan sang kekasih tidak mungkin dibatalkan.

"Gwenchana Yunhyeong-ah, aku bisa mengerti." Jinyoung memberikan senyumannya, mencoba mengerti akan posisi sahabatnya itu.

"Jinan, bagaimana denganmu?" Lanjut Jinyoung bertanya pada Jinhwan yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak, Jiwon hyung akan membunuhku jika dia tahu aku pergi keluar rumah di malam hari." Jinhwan menolak ajakan Jinyoung tanpa berbasa-basi, ia juga yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu pasti juga bisa mengerti akan posisinya, seperti Jinyoung mengerti akan posisi Yunhyeong.

"Tapi bukankah Jiwon hyung sedang berada di Jepang, jadi dia tidak akan mungkin tahu." Ucap Yunhyeong mengingatkan Jinhwan bahwa hyungnya itu sedang berada jauh darinya, hingga kali ini ia tidak bisa mengelak.

"Ayolah, untuk sekali ini saja!" Pinta Baekhyun memohon, bahkan terlihat memelas kepada Jinhwan agar namja kecil itu mau ikut.

Jinhwan nampak berpikir, sepertinya sesekali melanggar perintah hyungnya itu tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula, benar yang dikatakan Yunhyeong bahwa hyungnya itu tidak akan mungkin tahu jika nanti malam dirinya pergi keluar rumah. Mengingat saat ini, Jiwon sedang berada di Jepang untuk urusan bisnis.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut"

Jawab Jinhwan _final_ membuat Baekhyun dan Jinyoung bersorak girang, kemudian berhambur memeluk tubuh Jinhwan dengan erat. Sementara Yunhyeong, ia nampak semakin bersedih karena tidak bisa ikut bergabung.

{}

 _ **Pukul 19.30 KST**_

 _ **Distrik Daejeon-gu**_

Beberapa motor _sport_ dengan warna yang beraneka ragam, nampak berjejer rapi di sekitaran jalan yang malam ini akan digunakan sebagai arena balap _._ Suara bising mesin yang dinyalakan dari motor-motor _sport_ tersebut, sangat memekakan telinga. Kumpulan motor _sport_ tersebut terdiri dari beberapa kelompok, termasuk kelompok Hanbin dan keempat kawannya.

Distrik Daejeon-gu memang sering dijadikan tempat balapan motor liar, karena jalanannya yang cukup sepi dan sangat jarang dilalui oleh pengendara kendaraan umum. Terlebih jalanan yang memiliki panjang sekitar 17.500 Meter itu, juga memiliki _track_ yang lumayan rumit sehingga membuatnya sangat cocok untuk dijadikan arena balapan motor anak-anak brandal seperti Hanbin.

Jinhwan, Baekhyun dan Jinyoung baru saja sampai di tempat itu, dengan diantar oleh supir pribadi keluarga Jinyoung. Jinhwan nampak manis dengan balutan _coat_ biru dan syal rajutan berwarna senada di tubuhnya. Oh ya, Jinhwan juga memakai _beanie_ yang melindungi kepalanya dari hawa dingin yang menerpa. Seoul memang sudah memasuki musim dingin, dan Jinhwan harus memastikan bahwa tubuhnya selalu dalam keadaan hangat jika tidak ingin jatuh sakit.

"Jaebum!" Panggil Jinyoung pada kekasihnya. Lantas Jaebum pun mendekat ke arah Jinyoung dan kedua temannya berada.

"Kau benar-benar datang?" Jaebum tersenyum manis sambil mengusap pipi kekasihnya itu, yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Jinyoung.

"Apa balapannya sudah dimulai, kami tidak melewatkannya bukan?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa basa basi kepada Jaebum, walau ini kali pertama mereka bertemu.

"Tidak, temanku Hanbin yang akan melakukan balapan bahkan belum datang."

Jinhwan nampak terkejut mendengar Jaebum menyebut nama Hanbin. Lagi-lagi, Jinhwan teringat akan namja jangkung yang telah menyelamatkannya. Tapi kali ini ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu berharap. Berharap? Hey, sejak kapan Jinhwan mengharapkan namja itu?

Tak lama, sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna merah berpadu hitam baru saja datang memasuki kawasan arena balapan. Pengendara motor besar itu, menggunakan _helmet_ yang menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Terlihat sangat keren, karena _helmet_ yang ia kenakan berwarna senada dengan warna motor yang ia tunggangi, dan jangan lupakan jaket beserta _gloves_ berbahan kulit yang ia kenakan. Semua hal itu tidak luput sedetikpun dari pandangan mata seorang Kim Jinhwan.

"Ah, itu dia." Seru Jaebum, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah pengendara motor tadi yang kini telah melepaskan _helmet_ yang menutupi wajahnya.

Bena saja, si pengedara motor _sport_ berwarna merah berpadu hitam itu benar-benar Hanbin. Namja yang telah menyelamatkan Jinhwan, bukan anak kecil berusia 2 tahun yang ditemuinya tempo hari. Mengetahui hal itu, Jinhwan nampak terkejut. Kemudian ia pun mundur perlahan untuk menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya dibalik tubuh Baekhyun.

Jooheon. Namja yang akan melakukan balapan dengan Hanbin, berjalan mendekat ke tempat Hanbin dan kawan-kawannya berada.

"Kupikir, kau tidak jadi datang karena terlalu takut kepadaku Kim Hanbin" Ucap Jooheon meremehkan dengan memasang wajah tengil khas miliknya.

"Ya! Jaga ucapanmu!" Changkyun terlihat tak terima mendengar sahabatnya itu diremehkan.

"Oh ya, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku merubah peraturannya." Lanjut Jooheon tanpa menggubris ucapan Changkyun barusan.

"Apa kau gila, mana boleh mendadak seperti itu!" Kali ini Jiminlah yang nampak emosi dan hendak menyerang Jooheon, namun Jaebum menahannya.

"Memang apa yang kau inginkan?"

Berbeda dengan teman-temannya, Hanbin malah terlihat tetap tenang. Ia tahu betul bahwa sudah jadi semacam tradisi, siapapun yang memberikan tantangan maka si penantang berhak mengajukan peraturan-peraturan yang harus diikuti selama balapan berlangsung.

"Kita lakukan balapan berpasangan. Maksudku, kau harus memiliki pasangan baru boleh melakukan balapan. Jika tidak, maka secara otomatis kau kuanggap kalah." Tutur Jooheon menjelaskan peraturan baru kepada Hanbin.

"MWOO?!" Pekik Jimin, Daehyun dan juga Changkyun bersamaan, ketiganya terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jooheon mengenai peraturannya yang terdengar begitu konyol.

"Sepakat!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Hanbin langsung menjawab dengan yakin tantangan Jooheon.

"Hanbin! Kau bahkan tidak memiliki pasangan!"

Bukannya menggubris perkataan sahabatnya, Daehyun. Hanbin malah lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kumpulan orang-orang yang malam ini datang menonton. Ia berharap dapat menemukan seseorang yang bisa ia ajak untuk menemaninya balapan melawan Jooheon. Namun sial, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Padahal saat ini, banyak sekali yeoja dan uke yang datang untuk menyaksikan mereka melakukan balapan.

"Hey, di sini! Di sini!" Terdengar teriakan Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya dari arah penonton, membuat semua mata tertuju ke arahnya. "Bisakah temanku ini menemanimu balapan?" Lanjutnya dengan mengangkat sebelah lengan Jinhwan.

"Yak, Baekhyun! Kau ingin aku mati?" Jinhwan terlihat tak terima bahwa dirinyalah yang harus dikorbankan. Jika tahu akan begini, ia bersumpah tidak akan mau datang.

Hanbin memicingkan matanya, memperhatikan namja kecil yang kini tengah uring-uringan pada temannya itu. Setelah sempat berpikir, akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. Namja itu, Hanbin mengingatnya. Dia adalah namja yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia berada di sini? Itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Namun saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu, lantas Hanbin pun turun dari motornya dan berjalan ke arah Jinhwan dan Baekhyun berdiri.

Deg,

Deg,

Deg..

Tiba-tiba saja Jinhwan merasakan jantungnya berdebar, seiring dengan langkah kaki Hanbin yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Semakin mendekat, hingga akhirnya kini kedua namja berbeda ukuran tubuh itu saling berhadapan. Jinhwan mengedipkan matanya perlahan, tak percaya bahwa namja yang beberapa hari ini telah mengganggu pikirannya itu kini tepat berdiri dihadapannya.

Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Hanbin mengenakan _helmet_ miliknya di kepala kecil Jinhwan membuat si pemilik kepala terkejut akan tindakannya. Namun walaupun begitu, Jinhwan sama sekali tidak melawan. Tubuhnya bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun, seolah telah terkunci oleh pesona seorang Kim Hanbin.

"Namja inilah, yang akan menjadi pasanganku." Ucap Hanbin kemudian, dengan pandangan mata yang terus tertuju pada manik coklat di hadapannya itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Whoaaa..apa ini?

Karena keasyikan ngetik, chapter duanya jadi kepanjangan…Hohohoo ^0^

Mian, next chapter gak akan sepanjang ini kok..

Anggap aja kali ini hadiah tahun baru untuk para reader-nim nee?

 _Douzo yoi otoshi o, mina-san… :* :* :*_


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Koiniochiru

Main Cast : Hanbin; Jinhwan

Pairing : BinHwan/BJin and Other

Genre : Romance

Rated : T.

Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.

_ By Falcone99_

.

{Chapter 3}

.

 _ **Pukul 21.00 KST**_

Dua buah motor _sport_ secara beruntun baru saja melintasi ruas jalan distrik Daejeon-gu yang cukup sepi dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Kini kedua buah motor _sport_ itu memasuki sebuah jalan terowongan yang cukup panjang. Mereka terlihat sangat sengit dalam balap membalap, seolah kemenangan adalah sebuah harga mati bagi keduanya.

Satu buah motor memimpin di depan, sementara motor lainnya berusaha membalap motor yang ada didepannya. Ini merupakan putaran kedua, kedua motor itu melintasi jalanan Daejeon-gu.

Hanbin, si pengendara motor yang tertinggal di belakang. Menaikkan laju kecepatannya menjadi 280 km/jam, agar dapat menyusul motor hitam bercorak _gold_ yang mengunggulinya di depan. Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan namja kecil yang kini tengah ketakutan dalam boncengannya. Merasa kurang cepat, Hanbin pun kemudian kembali menaikkan laju kecepatannya menjadi 320 km/jam. Namun sebelum melakukannya, kali ini ia sempat menarik lengan Jinhwan agar semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya.

 _Krieett~_

Suara motor Hanbin yang beradu dengan bagian belakang motor Jooheon. Jarak antara kedua motor _sport_ itu sangatlah dekat, kini bahkan kedua motor itu nampak sejajar. Hanbin melirik sekilas wajah Jooheon disampingnya, tersenyum mengejek dan kemudian motornya melesat dengan kecepatan penuh melewati motor yang dikendarai oleh musuhnya itu.

"Aakh, sial!" Umpat Jooheon kesal, karena Hanbin baru saja berhasil mendahuluinya.

.

.

Motor yang dikendarai Hanbin terus melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Bahkan Jooheon telah tertinggal lumayan jauh dibelakangnya, namun namja jangkung itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengurangi kecepatan dari motor yang dikendarainya tersebut.

Kini motor _sport_ berwarna merah berpadu hitam itu, sedikit lagi menyentuh garis _finish._ Hanbin bahkan dapat melihat kumpulan teman-temannya yang tengah bersorak menyambut kedatangannya.

"Itu dia!" Teriak Changkyun antusias, ketika matanya menangkap motor yang dikendarai Hanbin mulai mendekat.

"Aaakkhh" Seru beberapa orang dari kubu Jooheon. Nampak raut kekecewaan diwajah mereka, setelah mengetahui bahwa Hanbinlah yang keluar menjadi pemenang.

Akhirnya, sampailah mereka di garis _finish_. Sontak seluruh teman-teman dan orang-orang yang berpihak kepada Hanbin bersorak gembira dengan berjingkrak-jingkrak girang. Hingga membuat kawasan arena balapan itu menjadi sangat bising oleh aksi mereka

Namun motor yang mendapatkan sambutan yang sangat meriah itu bukannya berhenti, melainkan terus saja melaju setelah melewati garis _finish_. Ya, Hanbin tidak menghentikan motornya di sana, ia malah lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya dan meninggalkan teman-teman beserta pendukungnya yang lain.

"Ya, ya, ya! Mau ke mana dia?" Teriak Jimin melihat motor yang dikendarai Hanbin terus melaju menjauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Sepertinya dia memiliki rencana lain." Ucap Daehyun mencoba menebak-nebak.

"Mwo?! Lalu Jinan, apa dia sedang mencoba menculik temanku?!" Tanya Baekhyun mulai panik akan nasib sahabatnya itu.

"Jaebum-ah?" Jinyoung mencengkram keras lengan Jaebum yang berada disampingnya, terlihat jelas bahwa ia juga merasa khawatir akan nasib Jinhwan.

"Tenang saja, percayalah padaku." Ucap Jaebum menenangkan kekasihnya itu, kemudian ia kembali memandang motor Hanbin yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

{}

Hanbin mulai memperlambat laju motornya dengan kecepatan normal, kini namja itu bahkan tengah mengembangkan senyuman dibalik helm yang ia kenakan. Hanbin nampak bahagia, tapi kebahagiaannya itu bukan karena dirinya baru saja memenangkan balapan melainkan karena namja kecil dalam boncengannya terus saja memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Hanbin memang sengaja tidak menghentikan motornya di arena balapan tadi, hanya untuk mengerjai Jinhwan. Namun selang beberapa saat, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Namja kecil itu, kenapa dia hanya diam? Bukankah seharusnya dia protes karena Hanbin tidak menghentikan motornya ketika melewati garis _finish_ , dan malah membawanya pergi menjauh dari teman-temannya berada? Menyadari hal itu, akhirnya Hanbinpun menghentikan laju motornya di pinggiran jalan.

"Hey, mau sampai kapan kau akan terus memelukku?" Tanya Hanbin pada namja yang memang sedari tadi terus saja memeluknya.

"Hah?" Ucap Jinhwan sedikit terkejut, menyadari bahwa motor yang ia tumpangin kini berhenti ditempat.

Segera namja kecil itu turun dari motor _sport_ yang ditumpanginya, begitu pula dengan si pemilik motor tersebut. Kemudian, Jinhwan melepaskan helm yang ia kenakan untuk melihat kesekeliling.

"Di mana ini, dan kenapa begitu sepi?" Tanyanya sedikit linglung, dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya yang sudah sipit semenjak lahir.

"Kau tertidur?" Ucap Hanbin tak percaya. "Bbagaimana bisa? Tadi itu kita sedang balapan bukannya bermain ayunan!" Lanjutnya sedikit takjup karena bisa-bisanya namja kecil itu tertidur, disaat nyawanya bisa saja melayang saat balapan tadi.

Namun bukannya menjawab, wajah Jinhwan malah semakin terlihat linglung. Dia bahkan terlihat tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, dan selang beberapa detik namja kecil itu hampir terjatuh ke tanah jika saja Hanbin tidak dengan segera meraih tubuh Jinhwan kepangkuannya.

"Ya, Kim Jinhwan. Kim Jinhwan!" Ucapnya dengan menepuk pelan pipi Jinhwan.

{}

 _ **Pukul 23.00 KST**_

Hanbin berjalan sempoyongan menaiki tangga berbahan kayu untuk sampai ke lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada. Ada seorang namja dalam gendongannya, karena itu jalannya menjadi sedikit sempoyongan. Walau bertubuh kecil, namja dalam gendongannya itu memang tidaklah ringan.

Setelah sampai, ia pun segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh Jinhwan diatas ranjang berukuran _single_ miliknya. Kemudian namja jangkung itu memandang wajah Jinhwan yang kini masih belum sadarkan diri, mungkin lebih tepatnya masih tertidur. Ya, namja kecil itu awalnya memang pingsan, namun berakhir dengan tertidur pulas karena saking nyamannya berada dalam pangkuan Hanbin.

Awalnya ia memang hanya memandang wajah namja kecil yang kini tengah tertidur tenang diatas ranjangnya itu, namun lama-lama fokus pandangannya berganti menjadi ke arah bibir ranum milik Jinhwan. Perlahan namun pasti, tanpa sadar Hanbinpun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya agar semakin dekat dengan sesuatu yang menggoda dihadapannya. Namun seolah sadar bahwa tindakannya itu salah, ia pun segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain kemudian sedikit menelan ludah.

' _Yak, Kim Hanbin kendalikan dirimu!'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Dengan tekad penuh, Hanbinpun memilih bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pergi ke luar kamar. Namun selangkah lagi kakinya melewati pintu, tiba-tiba saja tubuh dan gejolak jiwa mudanya memaksa ia untuk kembali berbalik dan mendekat ke arah Jinhwan.

 _Chupp..._

Diciumnya bibir _plum_ milik namja kecil yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya itu. Ya, kali ini Hanbin benar-benar menciumnya walau hanya sekilas. Seolah tak percaya akan perbuatannya barusan, ia pun tertegun merasakan detak jantungnya yang mendadak bekerja tidak normal.

Segera ia menyiapkan diri kalau-kalau namja kecil dihadapannya itu terbangun, kemudian meneriakkinya, memukulnya, atau bahkan membunuhnya karena tindakannya barusan. Namun jangankan terbangun, namja yang bibirnya baru saja direnggut keperawananya (?) itu bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya.

"Ck, dasar tukang tidur."

{}

 _ **Pukul 07.00 KST**_

Jinhwan tidur dengan gelisah di atas kasur yang ia tempati. Sedari tadi namja kecil itu terus menggerakkan tubuhnya menghadap ke kiri dan ke kanan, membuat seprei berwarna biru langit yang membungkus kasur itu nampak kusut dan acak-acakkan. Terus bergerak, bergerak dan bergerak hingga akhirnya…

BRUGH

"Aww" Namja itu meringis, karena tubuhnya baru saja terjatuh dari atas kasur.

"Ughh" Ringisnya lagi dengan mengelus bagian kepalanya yang tadi sempat menghantam lantai. Kemudian namja kecil itu mendudukkan tubuhnya, dan samar-samar ia dapat melihat seseorang yang tengah berjongkok memandang ke arahnya.

Orang itu terlihat sedikit tidak biasa, penampilannya kelewat mencolok untuk namja seusianya. Berambut panjang menjuntai hingga bahu, selayer berwarna merah yang melingkar dikepalanya, serta beragam aksesoris yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Oh ya, jangan lupakan rompi berbahan kulit yang ia kenakan. Ahjussi ini benar-benar terlihat seperti anak metal.

"Ahjussi, siapa kau?" Tanya Jinhwan penasaran, walau nyawa namja kecil itu belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"Aku? Aku adalah pemilik rumah ini."

"Hah?"

Jinhwan terlihat bingung, kemudian ia edarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa!"

Berteriak keras setelah sadar bahwa ia berada di tempat yang ia sendiri tidak tahu di mana tempatnya berada, dan hal itu sontak membuat Ahjussi metal dihadapan Jinhwan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Yak Ahjussi, apa kau menculikku?" Jinhwan terlihat ketakutan dengan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ahjussi metal tersebut.

"Menculikmu?" Tanya si Ahjussi metal terlihat heran. "Buahahahahahaa" Tak lama sebuah tawa yang cukup keras pun membahan diruangan itu, hingga membuat Jinhwan berjengit kaget.

"Yang benar saja, aku ini bukan pedophil. Sepertinya yang menculikmu itu adalah namja bodoh penghuni kamar ini." Jawabnya dengan tawa yang belum sepenuhnya habis. "Sekarang kau pergilah mandi, kemudian segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama kami! Arraseo?!" Lanjutnya, kemudian ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dimana Jinhwan berada.

{}

Hanbin nampak sibuk dengan peralatan memasak ditangannya. Kini namja itu tengah berusaha mengangkat omelet yang baru saja dimasaknya ke atas piring-piring yang ia letakan di atas meja counter. Kemudian piring-piring berisi omelet tersebut, diletakkan kembali oleh seseorang di atas meja makan yang berada di dapur mereka.

Jinhwan turun dari lantai dua, dan berjalan santai ke arah dapur tempat Hanbin dan seseorang yang Jinhwan ketahui sebagai "Ahjussi metal" itu berada.

Namja kecil itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Terlihat takjup karena walaupun tidak sebesar rumahnya, namun rumah itu bisa dikatakan sangat bersih dan rapi untuk ukuran rumah yang dihuni oleh dua orang laki-laki. Jinhwan juga sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, mungkin effek sudah mandi.

"Ah, kau sudah datang. Ayo kita makan!" Ajak si Ahjussi metal antusias.

Hanbin melirik sekilas ke arah Jinhwan, kemudian melepaskan apron berwarna kuning dengan corak pisang yang sedari tadi melekat ditubuhnya.

"Bisakah kita berbicara empat mata?" Jinhwan bertanya pada Hanbin, yang baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi meja makan. Tanpa menjawab, Hanbin pun bangkit berdiri dan melangkah keluar dapur diikuti Jinhwan yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Sementara Ahjussi metal yang juga berada di diruangan itu, terlihat tak acuh. Berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan urusan dua anak muda yang memang bukan urusannya.

{}

"Apa?" Hanbin berucap sededuktif, kini mereka berdua sudah berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Jinhwan dengan wajah sedikit tidak santai, ia bahkan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lalu aku harus membawamu ke mana?" Bukannya menjawab, Hanbin malah balik bertanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat biasa saja, jauh berbeda dengan namja kecil dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja kau harus membawaku pulang ke rumahku!"

"Kau pikir, memangnya aku tahu di mana rumahmu?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku untuk bertanya?!"

"Heh, semalam itu kau lebih dari sekedar pingsan. Bahkan puteri tidur saja akan terbangun jika mendapatkan sebuah ciuman. Sementara kau, bergerak sedikitpun tidak."

Ucap Hanbin santai, walau kini namja kecil dihadapannya memasang wajah terkejut luar biasa.

"Aapa kau bilang? Cciiciuman?" Jinhwan terlihat tak percaya dengan kedua tangan yang kini telah berpindah kebibirnya.

"Sudahlah kita bicarakan ini nanti. Aku lapar, lebih baik kita makan terlebih dahulu!"

Tawar Hanbin, kemudian namja itu hendak melangkah pergi namun Jinhwan menahan lengannya.

"Tidak bisa! Hal seperti ini mana boleh ditunda-tunda!" Sergah Jinhwan, namun sesuatu yang tidak direncanakan sebelumnya terjadi dan Jinhwan tidak bisa mengontrol hal itu.

Kriuk..kriuk..

Hening...

Kedua namja itu terdiam, dan saling pandang satu sama lain dengan posisi kedua tangan Jinhwan yang masih memegangi lengan Hanbin. Jinhwan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, tak yakin bahwa tadi itu adalah bunyi protes dari perutnya yang meminta untuk segera diisi.

"Hahh sudah kubilang, lebih baik kita makan terlebih dahulu!" Lagi-lagi Hanbin berucap datar, kemudian meninggalkan Jinhwan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aish, perutku ini kenapa tidak sabaran sekali!" Umpat namja kecil itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Jinhwan memang sangat penasaran dengan maksud ucapan Hanbin, namun apa boleh buat kalau kini perutnya juga mulai lapar. Maka mau tak mau, ia pun mengalah dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke meja makan untuk sarapan.

{}

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Tanya paman Hanbin, sesaat telah Jinhwan mendudukkan tubuhnya di meja makan. Ya, namja dewasa berpenampilan mencolok itu ternyata adalah paman Hanbin. Bukan dengan orangtuanya, melainkan dengan pamannyalah namja jangkung itu tinggal.

"Jinhwan, Kim Jinhwan." Jawab Jinhwan menyebutkan namanya.

"Oh, aku Lee Sun Woong. Tapi panggil saja aku Tablo, ne!" Ahjussi metal itu memperkenalkan diri sembari tersenyum ramah. Jinhwan mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit aneh juga mendengar nama panggilan yang tidak nyambung dengan nama aslinya itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berteman? Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu." Lanjutnya terlihat penasaran.

"Aku bukan temannya!" Jinhwan menjawab ketus, kemudian memasukan satu suapan omelet ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ooh jadi kau adalah kekasihnya?"

"Yak, samchon!" Ucap Hanbin menginterupsi, sekali-kali mulut pamannya itu memang harus disumpel pake daun singkong. Sementara itu Jinhwan nyaris saja tersedak, kemudian dengan segera ia meminum air putih yang berada di dekatnya.

"Wae? Dia bilang kalau dia itu bukan temanmu, jika bukan teman lalu apa?" Tanya Tablo pada Hanbin yang baru saja menginterupsi perkataannya. "Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau ini adalah musuhnya?" Tanyanya lagi, yang kali ini menatap sedikit menyelidik kepada Jinhwan. Namun belum sempat Jinhwan menjawab, Tablo sudah tertawa keras lebih dulu.

"Buahahahahahaaa…kalian berdua memang lebih pantas disebut musuh daripada sepasang kekasih." Ucapnya kemudian, dengan tawa membahana yang lagi-lagi membuat Jinhwan berjengit kaget.

"Aish, aku sudah selesai!" Hanbin terlihat mulai jengah dengan ucapan pamannya itu, kemudian ia pun bangkit berdiri. "Kau tunggulah di sini, aku akan bersiap untuk mengantarmu pulang!" Lanjutnya pada Jinhwan, sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Hey, Jiwan." Ucap Tablo sedikit berbisik, setelah Hanbin sudah tidak ada diantara mereka.

"JINHWAN, Ahjussi!" Protes Jinhwan tak terima namanya salah disebut.

"Ya ya, Jinhwan. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hubungan yang terjadi diantara kalian. Tapi anak itu, walaupun kelihatannya sangat menyebalkan. Dia sebenarnya adalah anak yang sangat kesepian. Kuharap kau bisa lebih dekat dengannya, ne!"

Ucapan Tablo membuat namja kecil itu tampak tertegun, ia seolah merasakan sesuatu dihatinya. Kesepian. Bukankah, Jinhwan juga sering merasa kesepian?

Kring kring..

Selang beberapa saat terdengar sebuah bunyi lonceng dari arah luar.

"Ah, sepertinya anak itu sudah berada di depan. Cepatlah kau ke sana, biar aku yang mencuci piring-piring ini!" Perintah Tablo pada Jinhwan, sambil tangannya mulai membersihkan piring-piring yang berada di atas meja makan.

"Ahjussi, gomawo." Jinhwan tersenyum hangat yang dibalas anggukan oleh Tablo. Kemudian ia pun segera berlari ke luar rumah untuk menghampiri Hanbin.

{}

"Ayo naik! Aku akan mengantarmu hingga ke halte bus." Ucap Hanbin, yang kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya di atas sepeda keranjang berwarna _pink_.

Ingat, **SEPEDA KERANJANG BERWARNA** _ **PINK**_!

Sepeda itu milik Haru, gadis berusia 13 tahun yang merupakan anak gadis dari pamannya. Namun kini Haru tidak lagi tinggal bersama mereka, setelah Tablo dengan istrinya resmi bercerai.

"Dengan menggunakan sepeda ini?"

"Ya, wae?"

"Kenapa tidak naik motor besarmu saja?"

"Motorku mengalami gangguan setelah balapan semalam, dia sedang diperbaiki. Jadi jangan banyak menuntut dan cepatlah naik!"

"Shirreo!" Jawab Jinhwan dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Shirreo?" Tanya Hanbin santai. "Baiklah, arraseo." Lanjutnya kemudian, lantas ia pun turun dari sepeda dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Jinhwan.

"Ya ya, kau mau ke mana?" Teriak Jinhwan melihat pergerakan Hanbin.

"Kau bilang tidak ingin naik sepeda, kalau begitu kita akan berjalan kaki." Hanbin kembali berucap santai, namun respon yang berbeda diberika oleh Jinhwan.

"Eoh? Ah, tidak tidak! Kita naik sepeda saja! Ya, sepertinya naik sepeda tidaklah buruk." Jawabnya cepat, dengan mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi bagian belakang sepeda.

Ingat, Jinhwan sangat benci berjalan kaki!

"Hmppt" Hanbin menahan tawa melihat kelakuan namja kecil dihadapannya itu. Lagi-lagi, Jinhwan terlihat kekanak-kanakan pikirnya.

{}

Kini sepeda keranjang berwarna _pink_ itu tengah melaju di atas jalan yang biasanya dipergunakan untuk pejalan kaki. Seorang namja nampak kesulitan menjalankan laju sepedanya, sementara namja yang ikut membonceng nampak merasa tidak nyaman karena beberapa kali sepeda itu tidak bisa berjalan dengan seimbang.

"Yak, sebenarnya kau ini bisa atau tidak?" Protes Jinhwan dengan gaya mengayuh sepeda ala Hanbin yang menurutnya berbahaya.

"Diamlah, aku sedang berkonsentrasi!" Jawab Hanbin dengan tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya mengayuh sepeda.

Mendengar ucapan namja dihadapannya itu, Jinhwanpun merengut dan memilih untuk menutup rapat mulutnya. Tak lama namja kecil itu memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba merasakan hembusan deru angin yang menerpa kulit wajahnya dengan lembut, ia pun mulai merasa nyaman sekarang.

Namun kemudian Jinhwan kembali membuka matanya, dan pandangannya beralih pada punggung Hanbin. Mengingat-ingat, bahwa semalam dirinya juga merasa nyaman memeluk punggung kokoh dan hangat didepannya itu. Tanpa sadar, bibir Jinhwan membentuk seulas senyuman.

"Hanbin?" Ucap Jinhwan tiba-tiba, namun hanya dibalas deheman oleh Hanbin.

"Kenapa pamanmu bergaya seperti itu?" Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Seperti apa?"

"Euu..sedikit, tidak biasa" Jawab Jinhwan ragu, takut menyinggung perasaan Hanbin.

"Maksudmu aneh?"

"Yak, bukan aku yang mengatakannya!" Serobot Jinhwan tak mau disalahkan, karena menurutnya kata "aneh" memiliki makna yang negatif.

"Dulu dia memiliki sebuah bandrock bersama dua orang temannya. Namun bandrocknya itu selalu gagal, walau sudah berpuluh-puluh kali mengikuti audisi. Hingga akhirnya kedua temannya menyerah dan memilih untuk berhenti. Tapi pamanku, dia bilang jiwa rockernya tidak pernah mati. Karena itu, sampai saat ini dia tetap merasa menjadi seorang penyanyi rock." Cerita Hanbin panjang lebar.

"Oohh" Meski tak paham sepenuhnya, Jinhwan tetap ber-Ooh ria.

Tak lama sepeda yang dijalankan Hanbin pun berhenti, kedua namja itu akhirnya sampai di halte bus. Jinhwan lantas segera turun dari sepeda yang dinaikinya dan berdiri disamping Hanbin.

"Terimakasih untuk tumpangannya. Lain kali berlatihlah dengan giat dalam menaiki sepeda, arraseo?" Ucap Jinhwan sambil menepuk pundak Hanbin, kemudian ia pun segera melangkah pergi untuk menaiki bus yang baru saja berhenti di halte itu.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Hanbin menghentikan langkah kaki Jinhwan. "Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih karena semalam kau sudah membantuku." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kita impas! Tragedi tawuran itu, kau ingat?" Jinhwan tersenyum cerah, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Namun kali ini ia sedikit berlari karena tidak ingin tertinggal oleh busnya yang terlihat akan segera pergi. Hanbin terus memperhatikan Jinhwan hingga namja itu benar-benar naik ke dalam bus. Terus memperhatikan, hingga bus yang dinaiki Jinhwan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Aku akan benar-benar membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, Kim Jinhwan."

{}

Kini Jinhwan telah sampai di rumahnya. Setelah sampai, ia pun segera menuju kamar untuk merebahkan tubuh letihnya itu di atas kasur super empuk miliknya. Ini adalah hari minggu, jadi tidak ada yang harus dikerjakan oleh namja kecil itu .

Beruntung, Jiwon juga belum pulang dari urusan bisnisnya di Jepang. Setahu Jinhwan, hyungnya itu baru akan pulang besok pagi. Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong soal hyungnya. Ia lupa bahwa dari semalam dirinya belum memberikan kabar apapun pada Jiwon.

Maka dengan segera, ia rogoh saku _coat_ sebelah kanan yang ia kenakan untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Ia ingat betul bahwa ia menaruh ponselnya di sana. Namun setelah mencoba meraba sakunya beberapa kalipun, Jinhwan tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan ponsel miliknya itu.

"Ah, dimana ponselku?"

{}

Drrtt..drrtt..

Hanbin baru saja memasuki kamarnya, ketika kedua iris matanya menangkap benda persegi panjang nampak terus bergetar diatas ranjang yang semalam ditempati oleh Jinhwan.

Melihat ponsel itu terus bergetar, ia pun segera menerima panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Setelah sebelumnya melepaskan jaket biru dongker yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya di sandaran kursi meja belajar miliknya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Ucapnya setelah mengangkat sambungan telepon.

" _Yeoboseyo. Kau, siapa?"_ Tanya namja di seberang saluran telepon terdengar ragu.

"Aku Kim Hanbin, dan siapa kau?" Kini Hanbinlah yang balik bertanya.

Tutt..tuutt..tuutt..

Bukannya menjawab, si penelepon malah memutus secara sepihak sambungan teleponnya.

"Orang aneh."

Umpat Hanbin, kemudian ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun tak lama, ponsel itu kembali bergetar. Hanbin mendengus kesal, namun ia tetap kembali menerima panggilan masuk itu lagi.

"Yeoboseyo!" Ucapnya sedikit membentak.

" _Yak! Ini jelas nomor ponsel adikku yang bernama Kim Jinhwan. Lalu sejak kapan namanya berubah menjadi Kim Hanbin?!"_

Teriak seorang namja tak kalah keras dari seberang telepon.

Menyadari ada yang salah, kali ini Hanbinlah yang memutuskan secara sepihak sambungan telepon itu. Kemudian segera ia amati ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Astaga! Ini bukan ponselku."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Taddaaaaa..chapter 3 akhirnya muncuul..! Yeyeeyeeee…

Adakah yg menantikan fanfic ini? Gak ada. Baiklah, gak apa-apa. -_- *padahal author udah hebring*

Oh ya, author mau cuap-cuap dikit boleh ya? Gak boleh. Boleh aja ah! *kali ini maksa*

.

.

Reviewers yang super…

Author ingin mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian yang udah mereview fanfic ini dari chapter 1 hingga chapter 2.

Whoaaaa…isi review kalian benar-benar membuat author tercengang, sampai-sampai author mewek karena terhuraa..ehh terharu maksudnya. *author lebay*

Terimakasih banyak karena telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. *deepbow*

Dan menanggapi pertanyaan apakah ini beneran fanfic pertama author?

Jawabannya adalah IYA! Ini beneran fanfic pertamaku. Jadi, harap dimaapin jika bahasa yang digunakan sangat amburadul bin semeraut (?) hingga sulit untuk dipahami apalagi dihayati. *maklum author amatiran* -_-

Awal buletin tekad buat publish fanfic ini, author cukup tau diri dan gak banyak berharap klo fanfic ini bakal ada yang mereview, memfollow apalagi dijadikan favorite.

Tapi, ternyata ada juga reader baik hati yang mau-maunya mereview, memfollow hingga menjadikan fanfic ini favorite padahal ini adalah fanfic paling apalah-apalah sedunia. Hohohohoo

Ah, hountou arigatou ghozaimasu mina-san… *deepbowagain*

Cuap-cuapnya kepanjangan woyy! *dilempar gas LPG 3 kilo*

Ah, baiklah-baiklah…

Anyeong….. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Koiniochiru

Main Cast : Hanbin; Jinhwan

Pairing : BinHwan/BJin and Other

Genre : Romance-School life

Rated : T.

Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.

_ By Falcone99_

.

{Chapter 4}

.

 _ **Pukul 14.00 KST**_

Jinhwan duduk dengan kepala menunduk di salah satu sofa besar yang berada di ruang tengah rumahnya. Dihadapannya, nampak seseorang yang tengah duduk dengan kaki menyilang dan mata yang menatap tajam ke arah Jinhwan. Kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada, sangat terlihat angkuh dan keren diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Namja mungil itu tidak merasa telah melakukan kesalahan apapun, namun hatinya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi. Mengingat bahwa hyungnya baru saja mempercepat kepulangannya dari Jepang, dan segera menyuruh Jinhwan untuk menemuinya sesaat setelah putera pertama keluarga Kim itu sampai di kediaman mereka.

Jinhwan melirik sekilas namja dihadapannya. Mencoba mencaritahu bagaimana tampang hyungnya saat ini, karena sedari tadi hyungnya itu belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya.

' _Astaga, kenapa tatapannya horror sekali'_ Ucap namja mungil itu dalam hati sesaat setelah melihat raut wajah Jiwon. Oh, Jinhwan merasa sedang dihakimi sekarang.

"Hyung, mengapa sudah pulang? Bukankah seharusnya kau pulang besok pagi?"

Akhirnya Jinhwan membuka suara, mencoba berbasa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana menegangkan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Mungkin tepatnya menegangkan bagi Jinhwan.

"Ada yang tidak beres, karena itu aku pulang."

Jiwon menjawab datar pertanyaan Jinhwan, membuat namja bertahi lalat dihadapannya kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Jinhwan tahu betul, arti dari _'Ada yang tidak beres'_ yang baru saja diucapkan oleh hyungnya itu. Ya, ia akui bahwa dirinya memang melakukan sedikit kesalahan dengan tidak mengabari hyungnya dari semalam. Tapi, apa hanya karena itu hyungnya sampai harus mempercepat kepulangannya dari Jepang? Oh, itu terlalu berlebihan, bukan?

Ah, atau jangan-jangan hyungnya itu mengetahui jika semalam dirinya pergi ke luar rumah, melakukan balapan motor liar dan bahkan tidur di rumah seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Jika benar, maka hidupmu akan berakhir Kim Jinhwan.

' _Oh, tidak-tidak!'_

Jinhwan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, mencoba mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran buruk yang baru saja terlintas diotaknya. Melihat hal itu, Jiwon pun terlihat heran akan kelakuan dongsaeng semata wayangnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A-anio." Jinhwan menjawab kikuk, membuat Jiwon mengerutkan keningnya semakin heran.

"Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan selama aku berada di Jepang?" Kali ini Jiwon bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku hanya pergi ke sekolah dan berdiam diri di rumah, itu saja."

Jinhwan berusaha tetap _stay cool_ , walau nyatanya jantung namja itu tengah berdebar hebat karena baru saja melakukan kebohongan.

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak memberikan kabar apapun kepadaku sejak semalam?"

Lagi, Jiwon bertanya bak Pak Polisi yang tengah mengintrogasi pelaku kriminal.

"Itu karena ponselku hilang, hyung. Sepertinya seseorang telah mencurinya dari saku mantel yang kukenakan ketika aku menaiki bus."

Kali ini Jinhwan tidak merasa berbohong, karena memang itulah yang ada dipikirannya soal ponselnya yang hilang. Namja muda bermarga Kim itu tidak menyadari bahwa poselnya tertinggal di rumah Hanbin.

"Eoh, benarkah?" Jiwon terlihat tak percaya.

"Mengapa kau pulang sekolah dengan menggunakan bus?" Lanjutnya sedikit curiga.

"Memangnya harus menggunakan roket? Kau sendiri tahu kalau Pak Jang masih tidak bisa menjemputku."

Jinhwan berdecak sebal dengan pertanyaan bodoh hyungnya itu.

Mendengar jawaban dongsaengnya barusan. Jiwon nampak berpikir, sedikit mengingat-ngingat akan sesuatu.

"Ah, jangan-jangan namja itu adalah pencurinya."

Jiwon terlihat bergumam, seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Jinhwan yang berada dihadapannya pun, bahkan tidak bisa mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, hyung?"

"Sebelum pulang ke Korea, aku sempat menghubungimu. Tapi seseorang bernama Kim Hanbinlah yang menerima panggilanku. Aku rasa, dialah yang telah mencuri ponselmu."

"MWO?!"

Jinhwan membulatkan matanya mendengar hasil analisa dadakkan hyungnya itu. Terlebih, Jiwon baru saja mengucapkan nama Kim Hanbin.

' _Astaga_ _,_ _mungkinkah_ _ponselku tertinggal di rumah namja itu_ _?_ _'_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Jinhwan yang berubah drastis, Jiwon pun menatap heran ke arah dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Wae? Kau mengenalnya?"

"A-aanio." Jawab Jinhwan sedikit tergagap.

"Kau bercanda, hyung. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin seorang pencuri memperkenalkan namanya sendiri. Hahahaaa…mungkin kau salah sambung."

Lanjutnya mencoba mematahkan hasil analisis hyungnya itu.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku bahkan sudah mengeceknya dua kali dan itu benar-benar nomor ponselmu."

Tak terima, Jiwon pun mempertegas hasil analisisnya.

"Oh, baiklah-baiklah. Anggap saja kau benar, hyung. Karena ponselku dicuri, mau bagaimana lagi? Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan siang saja, ne?"

"Tidak bisa! Pencuri mana boleh dibiarkan berkeliaran!"

Jiwon menolak keras usulan yang baru saja diberikan oleh sang adik. Kemudian ia pun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Melihat hal itu, Jinhwan memicingkan matanya curiga.

"K-kau mmau apa, hyung?" Jinhwan mulai terlihat cemas.

"Tentu saja melaporkan namja bernama Kim Hanbin itu ke polisi."

"MWO?! Yak, kau berlebihan!"

Jinhwan segera melompat ke atas meja besar yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dengan Jiwon. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, ia ambil ponsel yang berada dalam genggaman hyungnya itu dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

BRAKK

Benda canggih berwarna _gold_ itu jatuh menghantam lantai dan hancur berkeping-keping. Jiwon nampak terkejut dengan mulut menganga dan mengedipkan mata sipitnya berkali-kali, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Euu…sepertinya kita harus membeli ponsel baru, hyung. Hehee" Ucap Jinhwan dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"KIM JINHWAN!"

Jiwon berteriak murka. Tindakan dongsaengnya itu benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila.

{}

Kini kedua namja bermarga Kim itu nampak memasuki sebuah toko yang terdapat di salah satu _Departement Store_ terbesar di kawasan Gangnam. Tentu saja tujuan keduanya datang ke sana tidak lain adalah untuk membeli ponsel.

Jinhwan langsung melangkahkan kaki pendeknya mendekat ke arah kaca etalase yang memperlihatkan deretan ponsel-ponsel canggih keluaran terbaru dengan beragam _brand_ ternama. Namja kecil itu mulai mencari ponsel mana yang cocok untuk dirinya, sementara Jiwon tengah menerima sebuah panggilan masuk di ponselnya hingga membuatnya harus sedikit menjauh.

Oh, jangan tanyakan mengapa namja itu masih memiliki ponsel, padahal baru saja ponselnya dirusak oleh sang adik hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Namja bergigi kelinci itu adalah seorang _businessman_ , kalian ingat?

"Ah, _Gotcha_!"

Jinhwan memekik senang, tangannya tengah menunjuk sebuah iPhone keluaran terbaru dengan wajah berbinar.

"Itu milikku!" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disamping Jinhwan, sontak ia pun mendelik tajam ke arah orang itu.

"Mwo? Ini jelas milikku!"

"Itu milikku karena aku yang lebih dulu melihatnya."

Namja asing dihadapannya terlihat tak mau kalah. Melihat hal itu, Jinhwan mulai tersulut emosi.

"Tapi aku yang lebih dulu menunjuknya!"

"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya ponsel ini adalah milikku!" Si namja asing tetap bersikukuh dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Noona tolong pilihkan yang ini untukku!"

Buru-buru Jinhwan menyuruh si pelayan toko untuk memberikan ponsel itu kepadanya. Kaki pendeknya nampak berjinjit dan tubuhnya hampir menaiki kaca etalase dihadapannya.

"Tidak-tidak! Bungkuskan itu untukku!"

Namja asing itu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Namun bedanya ia tidak perlu berjinjit, karena tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Jinhwan. Melihat hal itu, Jinhwan pun semakin murka.

"Yak!"

"YAK!"

Namja asing disampingnya balas membentak lebih keras dari bentakkan Jinhwan kepadanya, membuat Jinhwan berjengit kaget dengan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya.

' _Ya ampun, menyeramkan sekali'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ada apa ini?"

Jiwon yang baru saja datang, terlihat tidak mengerti dengan keributan yang tengah terjadi diantara dongsaengnya dengan seseorang disampingnya itu. Sepertinya, namja bergigi kelinci itu juga belum menyadari sesuatu dihadapannya.

"Dia mencoba mencari gara-gara denganku, hyung!"

Adu Jinhwan yang membuat Jiwon mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja yang dimaksud oleh adiknya itu.

"Jiwon hyung?"

Tanpa diduga namja asing itu menyebut nama namja disamping Jinhwan. membuat si pemilik nama terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Dongie?"

Ucap Jiwon dan sontak membuat Jinhwan mengerutkan keningnya. Namja kecil itu terlihat bingung dengan menatap kedua namja dihadapannya secara bergantian.

"Siapa dia?!"

Tanya Jinhwan dengan menunjuk wajah namja yang dipanggil Dongie oleh hyungnya barusan.

"Siapa dia, hyung?!"

Pertanyaan serupa dilontarkan oleh Donghyuk pada Jiwon dengan menunjuk wajah Jinhwan yang juga tengah menunjuk ke arah wajahnya. Sementara Jiwon terlihat kebingungan untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan yang sama dari kedua namja muda dihadapannya itu.

"Ya, apa kau sedang berusaha merebut kekasihku, eoh?"

Jinhwan membulatkan matanya mendengar tuduhan namja asing itu kepadanya. Ya, Donghyuk tetap orang asing bagi Jinhwan.

"Apa kau bilang? K-kekasih?!" Ucapnya tak percaya. Setelahnya, ia pun memberikan _death glare_ nya kepada Jiwon.

"A-aku bbisa jelaskan." Ucap Jiwon gelagapan yang mengerti akan maksud tatapan Jinhwan kepadanya.

"Aku Membencimu!"

Jinhwan segera pergi berlari, setelah sebelumnya berteriak kepada Jiwon. Ia merasa kesal karena selama ini hyungnya itu tidak pernah sekalipun memberitahunya bahwa dirinya telah memiliki kekasih. Lalu tiba-tiba, Jinhwan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasih dari hyungnya itu adalah namja yang baru saja membuatnya jengkel. Oh, jadi wajar saja jika jiwa namja mungil itu sangat terguncang.

Melihat dongsaengnya pergi, Jiwonpun hendak mengejarnya namun lengannya ditarik oleh Donghyuk.

"Baby jangan salah paham, dia itu adalah adikku. Nanti akan aku jelaskan, ne!"

Jiwon berucap dengan terburu-buru, setelahnya ia pun pergi berlari menyusul Jinhwan.

"Adik? Ck, kau pikir aku akan percaya? Carilah alasan yang jarang orang lain gunakan, Tuan Kim!"

Teriak Donghyuk kesal entah pada siapa, karena nyatanya Jiwon sudah melesat pergi dan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Apa anda jadi membeli ponselnya?" Tanya si pelayan toko, yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton setia pertempuran sengit dihadapannya.

"Tidak jadi!" Jawab Donghyuk ketus, kemudian ia pun melangkah pergi.

{}

 _ **Pukul 20.00 KST**_

Jinhwan terus memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar LED berukuran 42 _inch_ yang berada di kamarnya. Mulutnya nampak sibuk mengunyah _popcorn_ rasa _caramel_ yang sedari tadi terus ditransfer tangannya tanpa henti dari cup berukuran besar dipangkuannya.

Jiwon menatap lirih namja bertahi lalat disampingnya itu. Semenjak tragedi rebutan ponsel tadi siang, sudah 3 jam dirinya terus saja tak diacuhkan oleh sang adik. Jinhwan benar-benar menganggap Jiwon tidak ada, ia terus saja asik dengan dunianya sendiri yaitu menatap televisi yang tengah menayangkan acara Benteng Takeshi _favorite_ nya.

"Buahahahahaa"

"Wkwkwkwkwk"

"Hohohohohoooo"

Tawa Jinhwan membahana untuk yang kesekian kalinya, membuat Jiwon nampak jengah dengan menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku?"

Akhirnya Jiwon memilih untuk kembali membuka mulut, setelah sempat menyerah karena Jinhwan terus-terusan tidak menggubris ucapannya.

"Sampai virus Pedophilia dalam jiwamu itu mengilang."

Jinhwan menjawab ketus pertanyaan Jiwon, dengan tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar televisi.

"Bagaimana jika virusnya sudah terlanjur melekat dan mendarah daging?"

Kali ini Jinhwan mendelik tajam ke arah Jiwon karena ucapan hyungnya barusan.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu seumur hidup!"

Perkataan Jinhwan sontak membuat Jiwon terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Jinhwan akan berucap demikian.

"Astaga, kenapa harus sampai seperti itu? Memang apa salahnya jika hyung menyukai seseorang yang lebih muda? Lagipula usia kami hanya terpaut 7 tahun, itu masih bisa dikatakan wajar."

Jiwon mencoba memberikan pengertian, berharap Jinhwan bisa menerima hubungannya dengan sang kekasih.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cari namja lain yang usianya terpaut 7 tahun lebih muda darimu. Siapapun, asal bukan namja yang kau panggil dengan sebutan Dongie itu!"

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak suka, dia sangat menyebalkan!"

"Donghyuk tidak semenyebalkan itu, kau hanya belum mengenalnya."

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya aku tidak suka! Dan jangan berharap kalau aku akan merestui hubungan kalian!"

Ucap Jinhwan _final_ , kemudian ia pun bergegas pergi keluar dengan membanting kasar pintu kamarnya. Lagi-lagi Jiwon menghela nafasnya kasar, kemudian memijit pelan pelipisnya. Pewaris utama keluarga Kim itu benar-benar terlihat sangat frustasi.

{}

 _ **Esok Hari**_

 _ **Hansan High School**_

"Sugooiii!"

Pekik Daehyun girang, setelah dirinya kembali berhasil mengalahkan Jimin. Kedua namja itu tengah bermain catur untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di atap gedung sekolah, dengan ketiga temannya yang lain seperti biasa.

"Akh, sial!"

Jimin nampak kesal dengan mengacak kasar rambutnya.

"Kali ini kau yang harus mentraktir kami! Hahahaa"

Ucap Changkyun _excited_ , kemudian ber _highfive_ ria dengan Daehyun disampingnya.

"Jangan sekarang, aku sedang tidak punya uang!"

"Jangan beralasan! Sejak kapan seorang Park Jimin tidak memiliki uang?"

Daehyun menolak keras ucapan Jimin yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"Aku tidak beralasan. Uang bulananku habis, karena kemarin aku baru saja membelikan Nayeon sebuah berlian."

"MWO?!" Kaget Changkyun dan Daehyun bersamaan.

"Yak! Park Jimin, sampai kapan kau akan bermain-main dengan yeoja-yeoja itu? Apa Yoongi tidak cukup untukmu, eoh?"

Changkyun berucap tegas, sudah lama ia jengah dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya itu yang sering kali bergonta-ganti pasangan walau dirinya telah memiliki kekasih.

"Tentu saja Yoongi adalah masa depanku. Aku hanya sedang menikmati masa mudaku saja."

"Aish, kau ini." Ucap Daehyun terlihat sebal.

Jaebum tersenyum, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan ketiga sahabatnya itu. Berbeda dengan Hanbin yang terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli. Namja itu hanya sibuk membolak-balikkan sebuah _smartphone_ berwarna silver dalam genggamannya.

"Kau membeli ponsel baru?"

Tanya Jaebum yang baru menyadari bahwa ponsel yang sedari tadi dimainkan oleh Hanbin nampak terlihat asing.

"Ini bukan ponselku."

"Kalau begitu cepat kembalikan kepada pemiliknya!"

Jaebum berkata santai, namun Hanbin mendelik curiga ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu siapa pemilik ponsel ini?"

"Anya. Kau bilang itu bukan ponselmu, berarti itu milik seseorang."

Jawaban Jaebum membuat Hanbin merasa lega, karena sebelumnya ia berpikiran kalau sahabatnya itu mengetahui bahwa pemilik dari ponsel yang dipegangnya adalah Jinhwan.

Tak lama lonceng tanda jam istirahat berakhir pun berbunyi, hal itu sontak membuat lima sekawan berbeda karakter itu bersiap meninggalkan atap sekolah untuk kembali memasuki kelas dan mengikuti jam pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Ughh!"

Tiba-tiba saja Hanbin meringis, ia merasakan ngilu dibagian belakang tubuhnya ketika hendak berdiri.

"Wae? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Changkyun yang pertama kali melihat hal itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Kali ini Jaebumlah yang bertanya.

"Entahlah, belakangan ini punggungku sering terasa sakit."

"Ya, jangan-jangan kau terkena asam urat."

Celetuk Daehyun, membuat yang lainnya tertawa kecuali Hanbin.

"Sialan." Umpatnya, dan mulai berjalan pelan dengan terus memegangi punggungnya.

{}

 _ **Cheonsa High School**_

Jinhwan dengan ketiga temannya yaitu Jinyoung, Baekhyun dan Yunhyeong baru saja mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Keempat namja berbeda marga itu terlihat kelelahan, dengan mendudukkan tubuh mereka ditengah lapangan _outdoor_ sekolah setelah melakukan lari estafet sebanyak dua putaran.

Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja langsung pulang, karena olahraga merupakan jam pelajaran terakhir untuk hari ini. Namun keempatnya lebih memilih beristirahat sejenak ditengah lapangan.

"Jinan, cepat ceritakan pada kami apa yang kalian lakukan setelah balapan waktu itu?"

"Tidak ada."

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang nampak antusias, Jinhwan malah terlihat malas untuk membahas hal itu.

"Tidak mungkin. Cepat katakan!"

Baekhyun mencoba memaksa Jinhwan untuk tetap bercerita.

"Benar-benar tidak ada yang terjadi, aku tidak berbohong!"

"Lalu kemana dia membawamu pergi?" Kali ini Jinyounglah yang bertanya.

"Euu…itu, dia membawaku ke rumahku. Ya, tentu saja ke rumahku. Dia mengantarkanku pulang."

Lagi-lagi Jinhwan berbohong, setelah hyungnya kali ini teman-temannyalah yang ia bohongi.

"Tapi bibi Ahn bilang waktu itu kau tidak pulang."

Ucap Yunhyeong dengan memicingkan matanya curiga.

' _Shit'_ Jinhwan mengumpat dalam hati.

Ia lupa bahwa sahabatnya yang satu itu, tidak pernah absen menelepon ke rumahnya setiap kali dirinya habis berkencan dengan June hanya untuk bercerita panjang lebar mengenai acara nge _date_ nya bersama sang kekasih.

"Yak! Kau mencoba membohongi kami, eoh?"

Baekhyun terlihat kesal dengan gerakan seolah akan memukul kepala Jinhwan menggunakan botol air mineral dalam genggamannya, dan hal itu refleks membuat Jinhwan meringis takut.

"Sekarang jawab dengan jujur, apa yang kalian lakukan sampai-sampai kau tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Tanya Yunhyeong memulai interogasinya pada Jinhwan.

"A-aku menginap di rumahnya."

Akhirnya Jinhwan menjawab jujur, dan jawabannya itu seketika membuat teman-temannya nampak terkejut. Melihat reaksi dari ketiga temannya, buru-buru ia menjelaskan agar mereka tidak salah paham.

"Tapi benar-benar tidak terjadi apapun. Waktu itu aku pingsan, dan dia tidak tahu alamat rumahku karena itulah dia membawaku kerumahnya. Itu saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Yunhyeong bertanya dengan memicingkan matanya, yang dijawab dengan anggukkan mantap dari Jinhwan.

"Lalu dimana kau tidur, dan dimana dia tidur? Jangan-jangan kalian tidur bersama?!"

"Yak! Tentu saja tidak! Dasar mesum!

Pletakk

"Aww."

Baekhyun meringis, baru saja kepalanya mendapatkan sebuah jitakan keras dari Jinhwan karena ucapannya yang terlalu vulgar(?). Ya, setidaknya menurut Jinhwan.

"Jinan, berhati-hatilah pada Hanbin!"

Ucap Jinyoung tiba-tiba, yang kemudian membuat semua mata tertuju kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jinhwan nampak tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku memang tidak begitu mengenal teman-teman Jaebum. Tapi setahuku salah satu dari keempat temannya adalah seorang namja brengsek. Dia sering sekali bergonta-ganti pasangan, dan mempermainkan perasaan orang yang menyukainya. Aku rasa orang itu adalah Hanbin."

Ucapan Jinyoung seketika membuat Jinhwan tertegun. Mendengar penjelasan dari sahabatnya mengenai Hanbin, entah mengapa hatinya terasa dicubit.

"Jinyoung-ah, jangan mengatakan sesuatu tanpa bukti! Belum tentu teman Jaebum yang brengsek itu adalah Hanbin." Yunhyeong mencoba memperingati ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Benar, lagipula bukankah Jaebum masih memiliki tiga orang teman. Jadi belum tentu itu Hanbin!"

Baekhyun berucap yakin untuk memperkuat perkataan Yunhyeong.

"Ah, kalian benar. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Hahaa"

Jinyoung berucap dengan sedikit tertawa, membuat Baekhyun dan Yunhyeong nyaris memukul kepalanya.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk berhati-hati. Jika benar orang itu adalah Hanbin, setidaknya Jinan bisa berpikir dua kali untuk jatuh cinta kepada namja itu." Lanjutnya mencoba membela diri.

"Jinan, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur! Apa kau sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepada Hanbin?"

Semua mata menatap penasaran ke arah Jinhwan. Pertanyaan Yunhyeong barusan sontak membuat Jinhwan terlihat salah tingkah. Apalagi mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari ketiga temannya seperti itu, membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hah? Euu...Ttentu ssaja ttidak." Jinhwan berucap tergagap, jelas sekali bahwa ia tengah gugup sekarang.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku harus mulai bersiap. Jiwon hyung akan memarahiku habisan-habisan jika aku tidak segera pulang."

Lanjutnya dengan bangkit berdiri, kemudian ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang terus menatap lekat ke arahnya dari tengah lapangan.

"Ia benar-benar payah dalam berbohong."

Ucap Yunhyeong yang kemudian dibenarkan oleh Jinyoung dan Baekhyun.

{}

Kini Jinhwan tengah berjalan pelan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah, setelah sebelumnya mengganti pakaian olahraga yang tadi ia kenakan dengan seragam sekolahnya. Tatapannya kosong, entah apa yang namja berkulit susu itu tengah pikirkan. Sampai hari ini Pak Jang masih belum bisa menjemputnya, mungkin hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tidak bersemangat.

Setelah ia melewati gerbang sekolah, pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Jinhwan mempertajam penglihatannya, ketika ia merasa tidak asing dengan sosok itu. Seorang namja jangkung yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna merah menyala berpadu hitam. Namja itu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengannya, jelas dia bukan siswa dari _Cheonsa High School_.

Perlahan, Jinhwan berjalan mendekat yang kemudian membuat namja itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Kkau? Mengapa kau ada disini?"

Tanyanya tak percaya, setelah menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Hanbin. Bukannya menjawab, Hanbin malah melemparkan sebuah _smartphone_ berwarna silver kearah Jinhwan yang kemudian secara refleks ia tangkap dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itu tertinggal di rumahku, dasar ceroboh!" Hanbin berucap mengejek, namun Jinhwan tidak merespon ucapannya. Ia malah sibuk menatap lekat wajah namja jangkung dihadapannya itu.

"Wae?"

Tanya Hanbin yang merasa mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari Jinhwan.

"Anio."

Jinhwan menjawab pelan. Kemudian dirinya hendak melangkah pergi dari hadapan Hanbin, namun namja jangkung itu menarik lengannya dan membuat ia menatap kembali ke arah Hanbin.

"Ikutlah denganku!"

Hanbin menarik lengan Jinhwan untuk segera menaiki motornya, namun Jinhwan menolak dengan menahan lengannya.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Akhirnya Jinhwan pun menurut dan menaiki motor _sport_ milik Hanbin, setelahnya motor _sport_ itu pun melesat cepat meninggalkan kawasan _elite, Cheonsa High School_.

{}

Hanbin membawa Jinhwan ke daerah Gyeongju, yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kota Seoul. Namun daerah Gyeongju jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan daerah-daerah lain yang berada di Ibu Kota Negeri Gingseng tersebut. Keduanya kini tengah berdiri di sisi sungai, tepat di bawah sebuah pohon momiji yang tumbuh tinggi menjulang.

"Ini adalah tempat _favorite_ ku."

Ucap Hanbin sesaat setelah dirinya dan Jinhwan sampai di tempat itu, kemudian Jinhwan pun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat ke sekeliling.

Ya Hanbin benar. Jinhwan akui bahwa tempat dimana ia berada sekarang memang begitu indah. Air sungai dihadapannya mengalir tenang dan sangat jernih, kemudian disekitaran sungai tersebut ditumbuhi ilalang dan bunga kenikir berwarna kuning yang sangat cantik. Selain itu pohon momiji didekatnya berdiri, tumbuh begitu rindang sehingga membuat sejuk dan menenangkan. Pohon itu mungkin telah berusia lebih tua dari usianya, itulah pikir Jinhwan.

"Dari mana kau tahu tempat seindah ini?"

Tanya Jinhwan sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Hanbin yang telah mendudukkan tubuhnya lebih dulu.

"Ibuku yang pertama kali membawaku kemari." Jawab Hanbin dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. "Lihat, kurasa dia tengah memandang kita dari sana!"

Lanjutnya dengan menunjuk ke arah langit yang kini mulai tampak jingga karena hari semakin sore.

Jinhwan mengikuti arah telunjuk Hanbin, kemudian tatapannya beralih menatap kembali wajah namja disampingnya itu.

"Dia meninggalkanku tiga tahun yang lalu karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya." Ucap Hanbin mengenang kepergian sang ibu. "Hahh…apa aku terlihat menyedihkan sekarang?"

Kali ini Hanbin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jinhwan yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya dalam. Namja kecil itu seolah merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh namja disampingnya. Kehilangan seorang ibu, ia sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Anio. Kedua orangtuaku bahkan meninggal secara tiba-tiba karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat, dan aku baru mengetahuinya setelah satu bulan kepergian mereka. Bukankah itu jauh lebih menyedihkan?"

Kini Jinhwanlah yang balik bertanya, dan pertanyaannya itu mampu membuat namja disampingnya nampak tertegun.

"Ah sudah semakin sore, sebaiknya kita pulang!" Lanjutnya dengan bangkit berdiri, namun Hanbin menarik lengan Jinhwan agar kembali duduk disampingnya.

Kemudian dengan gerakan tak terduga, namja jangkung itu kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Jinhwan.

 _Chupp~_

Untuk kedua kalinya, Hanbin mencium bibir _cherry_ itu walau hanya sekilas. Jinhwan refleks menutup bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Tindakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Hanbin terhadapnya, sukses membuat jantung namja kecil itu seketika bergemuruh.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Jinhwan. Jadilah kekasihku!"

Hanbin berucap lancar, sama sekali tidak ada raut ketegangan yang biasanya orang lain tunjukkan ketika mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada seseorang yang ia sukai.

Mendengar pernyataan Hanbin kepadanya, Jinhwan merasakan hatinya berdesir. Ada perasaan senang dan juga kecewa yang menyelimuti hatinya saat ini.

Senang, karena baru saja namja dihadapannya itu mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya. Walau sebenarnya Jinhwan sendiri belum mengakui akan perasaannya terhadap Hanbin.

Dan kecewa, karena mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan Jinyoung itu memang benar. Hanbin adalah namja brengsek yang sering mempermainkan perasaan seseorang. Namja jangkung itu bahkan terlihat biasa saja saat mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan mengucapkannya dengan begitu mudah." Ucap Jinhwan dengan tersenyum lirih. "Apa bagimu, mengungkapkan perasaan suka sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa?" Lanjutnya dengan menatap dalam kedua manik hitam milik Hanbin. Namun namja itu tidak berkata apapun, dirinya lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Jinhwan.

"Ck, kita bahkan baru saja saling mengenal. Jika kau hanya ingin bermain-main, kau memilih orang yang salah Kim Hanbin!"

Jinhwan berucap tegas, kemudian ia pun kembali bangkit berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Kali ini Hanbin tidak mencoba untuk mencegahnya, namja jangkung itu hanya diam mematung ditempatnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sementara Jinhwan berjalan semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berada.

' _Semoga kau tidak menyesal, Kim Jinhwan'_

Ucap Jinhwan dalam hati dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Namja kecil itu terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang baru saja dilakukannya adalah tindakan yang benar.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Euu...sepertinya ini gaje... -_-

Whoaaaa...apakah konfliknya sudah mulai terlihat?

Jika belum, mari kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya!

*ya kali masih ada yang mau baca* Baiklah... -_-

Oh ya, kalau tidak salah ada reviewer yang menanyakan apa arti dari Koiniochiru.

Nah, arti dari Koiniochiru itu adalah "Jatuh Cinta", itupun jika author tidak salah ingat. Zzz _ _")

Jika ada yang merasa keberatan dengan jawaban author, dipersilahkan untuk segera mengadu kepada pihak yang berwajib! *plakk*

Akhir kata, kembali author ucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin, ehh salah. Maksdunya terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat para reader-nim yang telah mereview fanfic ini, review kalian benar-benar berarti walau hanya sebatas menuliskan kata _"Fighting!"_...Hohohooo *kecup basah* Muachh muachh mmuuuaaacchhhh... :* :* :*

Anyeong!


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Koiniochiru

Main Cast : Hanbin; Jinhwan

Pairing : BinHwan/BJin and Other

Genre : Romance-School life

Rated : T.

Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.

_ By Falcone99_

.

{Chapter 5}

.

 _ **Pukul 22.00 KST**_

Sebuah mobil _porsche_ berwarna _black metallic_ baru saja memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah di daerah Gangnam. Sesaat setelah mobil itu diparkirkan, seorang namja berpakaian rapi dengan stelan jas dan berdasi tampak keluar dari mobil mahal tersebut. Namja itu kemudian berjalan santai memasuki rumah berukuran super besar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan muda."

Sapa beberapa _maid_ sembari sedikit membungkuk menyambut kedatangan Jiwon.

"Selamat malam."

Jiwon menjawab ramah. Kemudian seorang _maid_ lantas mengambil alih _office bag_ yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Air hangat sudah kami siapkan, jika Tuan muda ingin segera membersihkan diri."

"Ya, terimakasih bibi Ahn."

 _Maid_ yang baru saja Jiwon panggil bibi Ahn itu, lantas mengangguk mengerti dan hendak melangkah pergi. Namun Jiwon membuat langkah perempuan setengah baya itu terhenti.

"Bibi Ahn, apa Jinhwan sudah tidur?"

"Sepertinya sudah Tuan, semenjak pulang dari sekolah dia bahkan belum keluar kamar."

Jiwon menghela nafasnya mendegar penuturan pelayan kepercayaan keluarga Kim tersebut, dia beranggapan bahwa adik kesayangnnya itu mungkin masih dalam _mood_ buruknya perihal hubungannya dengan Donghyuk.

Tapi walaupun begitu, hatinya masih bisa merasa lega karena setidaknya beban pikirannya sedikit berkurang setelah ia berhasil meyakinkan Donghyuk bahwa Jinhwan adalah adik kandungnya, bukan selingkuhanya seperti yang kekasihnya itu pikirkan.

Dengan langkah gontai, namja bermarga Kim itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga untuk sampai di kamar Jinhwan. Sesampainya di sana, Jiwon hendak mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya tersebut, namun tangannya terhenti saat perasaan bersalah kembali mendera hatinya.

Jinhwan benci dibohongi, namja bergigi kelinci itu bahkan pernah bersumpah untuk tidak akan lagi melakukan kebohongan pada sang adik. Walau nyatanya ia sering sekali mengingkari janji-janji yang telah ia buat, seperti dengan mengatakan akan pulang cepat dan menemani adiknya itu makan malam namun berakhir dengan Jinhwan yang selalu makan malam sendirian.

Lagi-lagi Jiwon menghela nafanya berat, namja itu akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan menjauh dari pintu kamar Jinhwan. Kemudian melangkah menuju pintu kamar miliknya.

{}

Sementara itu dibalik pintu bercat cokelat tempat baru saja Jiwon berdiri, nampak Jinhwan berbaring gusar di ranjangnya. Beruntung ranjang yang ia tempati berukuran _king size_ , jika tidak mungkin tubuh namja kecil itu sudah jatuh menghantam lantai karena pergerakkannya yang terlampau liar (?).

Jinhwan ternyata belum pergi ke alam mimpi, bahkan untuk menutup kedua matanya pun terasa sulit. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh pelayan Ahn dan juga Jiwon.

' _Aku menyukaimu, Kim Jinhwan. Jadilah kekasihku!'_

Menyentuh bibirnya sekilas, kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pikirannya tengah kalut dan hatinya didera rasa gelisah sedari tadi. Ucapan Hanbin terus terngiang di telinganya, terlebih ketika namja jangkung itu mencium bibirnya sekilas namun terasa begitu lembut. Semua itu terekam dengan sangat jelas di memori otaknya yang kecil.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa namja itu terus bergentayangan dikepalaku?! Aaakhh!"

Jinhwan menggigit bantal dalam pelukannya kuat-kuat, berusaha menyalurkan rasa frustasinya yang tak tertahankan. Kemudian buru-buru ia meraih ponsel miliknya yang terletak di atas meja nakas.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus mengalihkan pikiranku. Ah, lebih baik aku menelepon Yunhyeong dan bercerita panjang lebar tentang apa saja, sampai aku lelah mengoceh dan akhirnya tertidur. Ya, itu ide yang bagus!"

Mulutnya terus mengoceh tentang rencananya yang akan menelepon Yunhyeong, sambil tangan lentiknya mengotak-atik benda persegi panjang berwarna silver dalam genggamannya. Namun tiba-tiba wajah Jinhwan berkerut, terlihat jelas bahwa namja kecil itu baru menyadari sesuatu. Nomor _contact_ Yunhyeong, ia tidak dapat menemukannya.

Sedikit panik sampai akhirnya mata namja kecil itu membulat sempurna, karena ternyata bukan hanya nomor Yunhyeong yang tidak dapat ia temukan tapi seluruh nomor dalam _contact_ nya menghilang. Kecuali satu buah nomor, dan nomor itu bertuliskan nama _'Kim Hanbin'_.

{}

 _ **Pukul 23.30 KST**_

Jaebum menatap serius benda canggih persegi panjang di hadapannya, sembari tangannya bergerak lincah menekan tombol-tombol _alphabet_ di atas _keyboard._ Namja pemilik _dimple_ tersebut tengah sibuk menyelesaikan tugas makalahnya untuk bahan presentasi besok pagi di sekolah. Ya, berbeda dengan teman brandalnya yang lain, Jaebum adalah anak brandal yang bisa dikatakan rajin dan pintar. Jadi tidak perlu heran kenapa ia melakukan hal itu.

Sementara di belakang tubuh Jaebum, nampak seorang namja yang tengah berbaring gelisah dengan memeluk guling di atas ranjang miliknya. Orang itu adalah Hanbin, ia sedang menginap di rumah Jaebum dengan alasan bahwa tidak ada siapapun di rumahnya dan ia tidak berani tidur sendirian. Alasan yang konyol, tapi selalu berhasil membuat sahabatnya itu percaya.

"Jaebum."

Tiba-tiba Hanbin mengeluarkan suaranya, setelah sekian lama sibuk dengan kegiatannya berguling-guling di atas kasur.

"Hmm."

"Apa, kau pernah ditolak?"

"Sepertinya tidak pernah."

Jaebum menjawab enteng pertanyaan Hanbin, kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara mengetik makalahnya yang sempat tertunda untuk beberapa detik. Hanbin merengut, ia terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban Jaebum.

"Jaebum."

"Ya?"

"Apa, mendapat penolakkan adalah sebuah aib?"

Pertanyaan Hanbin membuat Jaebum kembali menghentikan kegiatannya mengetik. Namun kali ini, ia mengalihkan arah pandangnya ke atas tanda berpikir.

"Kurasa begitu."

Hanbin mendengus sebal, lagi-lagi sahabatnya itu memberikan jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Jaebum."

"Apa lagi?"

"Bagaimana cara menghapus aib?"

"Dengan bunuh diri."

 **Bugh**

Sebuah bantal berhasil mendarat tepat di bagian belakang kepala Jaebum, membuat si pemilik kepala berbalik ke arah pelaku pelemparan bantal tersebut.

"Ya, sebenarnya kau itu kenapa?"

"Semua jawabanmu menyebalkan!"

Teriak Hanbin kesal, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jaebum dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sebenarnya perasaan namja jangkung itu sedang tidak tenang, tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk segera pergi dari dunia nyata ke alam mimpi.

{}

 _ **Keesokkan harinya**_

 _ **Cheonsa High School**_

Bel tanda masuk baru saja berbunyi, seluruh siswa nampak bergegas duduk ke bangku masing-masing untuk bersiap. Tak lama Park Sonsaengnim pun masuk ke dalam kelas dengan seseorang yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Jinhwan membuka matanya lebar-lebar, setelah merasa tidak asing dengan sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di depan kelas bersama guru Fisikanya itu.

Tuk…tuk…tukk…

Park Sonsaengnim memukul papan tulis dengan menggunakan tongkat kayu yang biasa ia bawa agar seluruh siswa fokus ke depan, karena ada sesuatu yang hendak guru berusia 32 tahun itu sampaikan.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid pindahan dari Jepang. Hey anak baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Perintah Park Sonsaengnim kepada namja berambut abu-abu yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian namja itu pun mengangguk mengerti, dan setelahnya ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kelas dan mulai berbicara.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Donghyuk. Seperti yang telah Park Sonsaengnim sampaikan bahwa aku merupakan murid pindahan dari Jepang. Aku baru kembali ke Korea satu minggu yang lalu setelah 10 tahun tinggal di sana. Sepertinya aku perlu beradaptasi, jadi mohon bantuannya."

Namja bernama lengkap Kim Donghyuk itu tersenyum ramah, kemudian sedikit membungkuk tanda mengakhiri perkenalan dirinya pada seluruh siswa. Setelahnya Park Sonsaengnim menyuruhnya untuk memilih bangku yang akan ia tempati.

Sebuah kebetulan yang luas biasa, kini Donghyuk tengah berjalan santai ke arah bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah bangku Jinhwan. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana, sambil terus memandang ke arah namja kecil yang semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di kelas itu terus memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"Anyeong! Senang kembali bertemu denganmu, Kim Jinhwan."

Ucap Donghyuk sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Jinhwan, yang hanya dibalas kedipan mata berkali-kali oleh namja kecil itu.

{}

"Hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa Song Yunhyeong desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

Jinyoung dan Baekhyun tertawa keras, melihat aksi memperkenalkan diri Yunhyeong kepada Donghyuk dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang dengan logatnya yang terdengar aneh. Mereka masih berada di dalam kelas, walau jam istirahat sudah berbunyi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu.

Jinhwan menatap malas teman-temannya yang kini mulai terlihat akrab dengan Donghyuk, si murid baru. Terasa menyebalkan melihat teman-temanmu bisa begitu dekat dengan musuhmu sendiri, itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya sehingga ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk ikut bergabung walau mereka terlihat tertawa riang.

Jinhwan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku seragam yang ia kenakan, menyentuh menu _contacts_ dan tak lama layar persegi panjang itu pun menampilkan satu buah nomor bertuliskan nama _'Kim Hanbin'._

Menatap dalam nama tersebut, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit berwarna biru cerah melalui jendela kelas yang berada disebelah sisi kiri tubuhnya.

' _Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang?'_

Ya, pada akhirnya Kim Hanbinlah yang terus berada dalam benak namja berzodiak Aquarius tersebut.

Tak lama, seorang namja tinggi baru saja memasuki kelas. Dengan gerakkan sedikit mengendap-endap, namja tinggi itu kemudian menepuk sedikit keras kedua bahu sempit milik Baekhyun dan sukses membuat namja itu berjengit kaget.

"Ah, mian aku mengejutkanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk, karena kini semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Gwenchana, ada apa?"

"Ada apa? Tentu saja aku menjemputmu untuk makan siang bersama."

"Astaga aku lupa, kajja!"

Setelah menyadari janjinya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera menarik lengan kekasihnya itu untuk segera pergi ke luar kelas namun Chanyeol menahan lengannya.

"Kau, tidak ingin memperkenalkan teman barumu terlebih dahulu?"

"Astaga, aku lupa lagi."

Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk pelan keningnya sendiri, melihat hal itu Chanyeol lantas mencubit pipi kekasihnya itu gemas. Pelupa adalah kebiasaan buruk Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat hapal akan hal itu.

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Donghyuk pun segera bangkit berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol yang kemudian dibalas tindakan serupa oleh namja bermata bulat tersebut.

"Sudah cepat, bawa kekasihmu pergi dari sini atau dia akan terperangkap oleh pesona seorang Kim Donghyuk!"

"Ah, kau benar!"

Baekhyun menutup kedua mata Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya setelah mendengar ucapan Jinyoung, membuat semua yang berada di dalam kelas tertawa keras melihatnya.

"Tidak mungkin, lagipula aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Jinjja?"

"Nde, benar kan adik ipar?"

Donghyuk senyum sumeringah sembari memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Jinhwan yang kala itu masih asyik dengan lamunannya. Seolah meminta Jinhwan untuk memberikan penegasan atas ucapannya kepada Baekhyun.

"ADIK IPAR?"

Pekik ketiga namja yang sesaat tadi terlihat membulatkan mata dan mulut mereka.

{}

 _ **Hansan High School**_

"Jangan mendekat, atau aku akan benar-benar melompat!"

Seorang namja berkulit putih bersih, terlihat tengah berdiri ketakutan di pinggiran atap gedung sekolah. Sementara di sekitarnya terlihat kerumunan siswa yang berusaha membujuknya untuk segera turun, mengingat posisi namja itu begitu berbahaya. Sedikit saja kakinya terpeleset atau tubuh kecilnya goyah oleh tiupan angin, maka ia akan jatuh menghantam aspal dari atap gedung sekolah Hansan.

"Yoongi, kumohon jangan lakukan itu!"

"Wae? Kau takut jika arwahku akan bergentayangan mengikutimu!"

"Aku tidak takut hantu, apa kau lupa?"

Yoongi mendengus sebal dengan jawaban Jimin, ucapan menakut-nakutinya barusan ternyata tidak berpengaruh sama sekali untuk kekasihnya itu. Jimin kembali mendekat sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi, berharap kekasihnya itu mau menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Turunlah! Kita bicarakan semuanya dengan tenang, jangan seperti ini!"

"Shirreo! Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapanku, lalu kenapa aku harus mendengarkan ucapanmu?!'

Jimin mendesah tertahan, walau emosinya sudah hampir membludak tapi sebisa mungkin namja itu harus tetap tenang. Kemudian diliriknya keempat sahabatnya yang kini berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, memberikan tatapan isyarat tanda meminta bantuan. Namun na'as, karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terlihat peduli.

Tak lama, Changkyun mulai membuka mulutnya. Hanya melalui gerakan mulut tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

' _PARK-JI-MIN, FIGH-TING!'_

"Sial!"

Umpat Jimin kesal setelah dapat menangkap maksud dari gerakan mulut Changkyun, yang artinya ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Oh, ayolah sayang. Jatuh menghantam aspal dari ketinggian 150 meter itu sangat menyakitkan. Tubuhmu akan remuk dan otakmu akan berceceran ke mana-mana, apa kau mau?"

Ucapan Jimin sukses membuat Yoongi bergidik ngeri, kemudian dilihatnya lagi taman sekolah yang berada di bawah kakinya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar membayangkan perkataan kekasihnya barusan.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mati muda, tapi kebiasaan sang kekasih yang sering kali bergonta ganti pasangan mengikis habis kesabarannya. Terlebih setelah dirinya mengetahui bahwa Jimin baru saja memberikan sebuah berlian kepada Nayeon.

"Hiks."

Satu isakkan lolos dari bibir Yoongi, kini wajah namja itu bahkan telah basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Jimin tertohok melihatnya, walau Yoongi sering kali murka karena ulahnya tapi tak pernah sekalipun namja itu menangis dihadapannya seperti sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin, tapi kau mengabaikanku. Jadi biarkan aku mati saja."

"Tidak boleh!"

Jimin berteriak histeris mendengar ucapan putus asa dari bibir namja yang telah 4 tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu. Jika diperhatikan, mata namja berkulit _tan_ itu bahkan sudah ikut berair.

"Mianhae, aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Bohong!"

"Aku bersumpah! Aku bersumpah demi dewa langit, dewa bumi, dewi Quan In dan Dewa Chu Lay bahwa aku tidak akan mengulanginya!"

Daehyun menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Jimin barusan, namun kemudian ia meringis karena baru saja mendapatkan cubitan menyakitkan dari kekasihnya Youngjae yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Hmm!" Angguk Jimin mantap. "Jika aku sampai melanggar sumpahku, maka aku akan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu." Lanjutnya penuh keyakinan.

"Tidak! Kau harus berubah menjadi Sun Go Kong!"

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja. Kemarilah!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin mengiyakan ucapan Yoongi, kemudian tangannya kembali terulur ke arah namja itu dan untuk kali ini akhirnya uluran tangannya disambut oleh tangan kecil milik Yoongi. Menarik lengan kecil itu, kemudian membawanya berhambur memeluk tubuhnya. Yoongi terisak pelan dengan pundaknya yang bergetar, sementara Jimin terus menciumi ujung kepalanya dengan terus merapalkan kata _'Mianhae'_.

Seluruh siswa yang berada di atap gedung sekolah akhirnya dapat bernafas lega. Youngjae sampai-sampai hampir meneteskan air matanya melihat adegan dramatis dihadapannya itu.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari Yoongi, jika kau berani berselingkuh dariku Jung Daehyun!"

"Mwo? Tidak akan, aku mencintaimu. Sangat, saaangat mencintaimu."

Daehyun memeluk erat Youngjae untuk mengusir jauh-jauh prasangka buruk kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau juga pasti mendapatkan ancaman yang sama seperti Daehyun jika kekasihmu berada di sini."

"Jinyoung tidak akan mengancamku, karena dia sangat mempercayaiku."

Jaebum menjawab yakin ucapan Changkyun kepadanya. Nada bicaranya bahkan terdengar penuh kebanggaan.

"Apa Yoongi juga memiliki aib?" Kali ini Hanbinlah yang bersuara, mengajukan pertanyaan pada Jaebum yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang cara menghapus aib adalah dengan bunuh diri."

"Hah?"

{}

 _ **Pukul 19.00 KST**_

Beberapa kali namja kecil itu menekan-nekan tombol _remote_ yang berada dalam genggamannya untuk memindahkan _channel_ televisi yang ia tonton. Mendesah pelan, karena hampir semua acara televisi tidak ada satu pun yang menarik minatnya.

Seperti biasa, Jinhwan hanya seorang diri di rumahnya. Sebenarnya bersama dengan para pelayan, tapi ia tidak menganggap mereka ada karena mereka bukanlah keluarga. Oh, jangan tanyakan di mana Jiwon! Karena hyung satu-satunya itu lagi-lagi meninggalkannya untuk keperluan bisnis perusahaan, dan kali ini Jermanlah yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Bagaimana bisa si Pedophil itu pergi tanpa menyelesaikan urusannya denganku terlebih dulu!" Jinhwan terlihat menggerutu. "Setidaknya berikan penjelasan mengapa kekasih bocahmu itu bisa satu sekolah denganku dan memanggilku ADIK IPAR!" Lanjutnya dengan berteriak keras.

Namja kecil itu memang tengah kesal pada Jiwon, karena hari ini dirinya baru saja dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan _'Adik Ipar'_. Demi apapun mendengar panggilan itu Jinhwan merasa buluk kuduknya berdiri saat itu juga, dan ia merasa bahwa hyungnyalah yang harus bertanggungjawab akan hal buruk yang menimpanya hari ini.

Jinhwan menghempaskan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang. Meraih ponsel yang tergelatak disisi kanan sejajar dengan kepalanya. Mengusap menu _contacts_ , yang lagi-lagi hanya menampilkan satu buah nomor bertuliskan nama yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Kemudian diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung cantik di atas rak buku. Jam dindingnya baru menunjukkan pukul 19.00 KST, menandakan bahwa malam belumlah terlalu larut bagi namja itu pergi keluar rumah.

Maka dengan sedikit tergesa Jinhwan pun bangkit berdiri, kemudian mengambil mantel berwarna _toscha_ dari dalam lemari pakaiannya. Mengenakan mantelnya itu, kemudian meraih kembali ponselnya dan setelahnya berlalu ke luar kamar.

{}

 _ **Pukul 19.20 KST**_

Seorang namja dewasa dengan gaya mencoloknya tengah meletakkan beberapa piring di atas meja makan. Merapikan tata letak piring-piring berisi menu makan malamnya dengan hati-hati, kemudian tersenyum puas setelah dirasa semuanya telah sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan.

"Bocah tengik! Cepat turun, makan malam sudah siap!"

Tak lama Hanbin pun turun dari kamarnya, setelah mendengar teriakkan Tablo yang memekakan telinganya barusan. Berjalan santai menuju dapur di mana paman metalnya itu berada, dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi meja makan berhadapan dengan sang paman.

Hanbin mulai menikmati makan malamnya dengan hidmat, mengambil satu persatu menu makanan yang berada didepannya dengan menggunakan sumpit, kemudian memasukkan makanan-makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya pelan.

"Euu..Hanbin-ah."

Tablo berucap ragu, sementara yang namanya dipanggil tetap fokus pada makanannya.

"Apa, kau yakin tidak ingin pulang?" Lanjut Tablo, yang kemudian membuat Hanbin sedikit kesulitan menelan makanannya.

"Ah, aku bukannya mengusirmu. Maksudku pulanglah untuk sekedar menemui ayahmu dan mengecek bagaimana keadaannya, setelah itu kau bisa kembali ke rumah ini."

Buru-buru namja metal itu menjelaskan maksud ucapannya, tak ingin membuat keponakannya itu salah paham. Mengingat bahwa Hanbin sangat sensitif jika sudah menyangkut hal yang berkaitan dengan ayahnya.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, bagaimanapun dia itu adalah ayahmu. Hanya kau yang dia miliki, begitupula denganmu."

"Bukankah aku masih memiliki paman tua yang sedikit gila?"

"Mwo? Aish…ya, tentu saja kau juga memilikiku. Tapi tetap saja dibandingkan hubungan keponakan dengan pamannya, hubungan ayah dan anak lebih dari segalanya Kim Hanbin."

Tablo berucap memelas, berharap namja muda yang telah hidup 2 tahun bersamanya itu dapat mengerti dan sedikit membuka hatinya.

"Ayah?" Hanbin berucap lirih. "Pria tua itu sudah mengusirku Paman, apa masih pantas aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ayah?" Lanjutnya dengan perasaan bergejolak dihatinya.

Mendengar ucapan Hanbin, hati Tablo mencelos. Perasaannya yang tadi menggebu-gebu menasehati keponakannya itu, kini berganti dengan rasa bersalah karena ia baru saja mengingatkan Hanbin kembali akan rasa sakit hatinya kepada sang ayah.

"Aku sudah selesai, terimakasih untuk makan malamnya hari ini."

Hanbin bangkit berdiri, kemudian berjalan cepat keluar rumah meninggalkan namja metal yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya.

{}

Jinhwan terlonjak kaget, ketika iris matanya menangkap seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah yang berjarak 10 meter dari tempatnya berada, yang sedari tadi menjadi objek penglihatannya.

Ya, sudah hampir setengah jam namja kecil itu menatap sendu sebuah rumah sederhana dari dalam mobil _Hyundai_ berwarna biru gelap miliknya. Ia duduk di kursi belakang, sementara pada kursi kemudi nampak seorang namja dewasa berusia sekitar 37 tahun yang kini berstatus sebagai supir pribadinya selama Pak Jang belum kembali.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jinhwan, hingga kini ia telah berada di sana. Di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang beberapa waktu lalu pernah ia singgahi. Hanya ingin berada di sana, tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk mengetuk pintu rumah itu apalagi memasukinya, hingga seseorang baru saja keluar dari sana dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hanbin."

Mulutnya bergumam pelan menyebut nama namja yang kini terlihat mulai menjauh. Namja itu berlari cukup cepat, ia tidak menggunakan motor _sport_ nya seperti biasanya dan hal itu terlihat aneh menurut Jinhwan.

"Ikuti dia, tapi jangan sampai ia menyadari kita mengikutinya!"

Perintah Jinhwan yang kemudian dibalas anggukkan mengerti oleh supir pribadinya. Selanjutnya mobil itu pun berjalan dengan perlahan agar memberi jarak dengan Hanbin, supaya namja itu tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah diikuti.

.

.

Kini tibalah mereka di sebuah tempat yang cukup jauh dari keramaian, di depan kuil tua yang terlihat sedikit menyeramkan bagi Jinhwan. Kuil tersebut nampak sepi dan gelap karena hanya diterangi lampu temaram.

Hanbin berdiri mematung di depan bangunan bergaya arsitektur kuno tersebut. Namja itu terus memandang ke arah lonceng besar yang tergantung di depan kuil, tempat biasanya orang-orang memanjatkan doa-doa mereka. Sementara itu Jinhwan masih terus memandangi Hanbin dari dalam mobilnya, sampai akhirnya tetesan-tetesan air terlihat mulai berjatuhan dari atas langit.

Tetesan air itu semakin lama semakin sering, hingga menjadikannya guyuran air hujan yang cukup lebat. Tapi Hanbin, namja itu terlihat tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia malah mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit, tak lama kedua matanya terpejam seolah tengah menikmati setiap tetesan air hujan yang jatuh mengenai wajahnya.

"Aish, apa yang dia lakukan!"

Umpat Jinhwan yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Hanbin. Kemudian namja kecil itu bergegas turun dari dalam mobil, setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil payung yang terselip di belakang jok depan mobilnya.

Membuka payung itu, kemudian sedikit berlari menghampiri Hanbin yang kini tubuhnya telah basah kuyup.

"Yak, apa kau bodoh?! Sudah tahu hujan kenapa masih berdiri di sini!"

Jinhwan berteriak keras karena suaranya teredam oleh suara hujan yang malam ini mengguyur kota Seoul. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang, Hanbin pun perlahan membuka matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah seseorang yang kini telah memayungi tubuhnya.

"Jinhwan." Ucap Hanbin pelan. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Lanjutnya yang membuat Jinhwan menjadi sedikit gugup.

"A-aku.." Namja itu mengulum bibir bawahnya, berusaha menekan perasaannya sendiri. _'merindukanmu'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

Tanya Hanbin sesaat setelah melirik ke arah mobil _Hyundai_ berwarna biru gelap yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Jinhwan berdiri.

"A-anio, aku hanya sedang lewat dan tidak sengaja melihatmu kehujanan."

Kata-kata dusta itu keluar dari bibir Jinhwan, tangan kanannya mencengkram kuat gagang payung yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Pergilah, kau akan sakit jika terus berada di sini!"

"Kau yang akan sakit, bodoh! Ikutlah denganku!"

Jinhwan menarik paksa lengan Hanbin untuk ikut bersamanya, namun kemudian Hanbin menahan lengannya dan balik menarik lengan Jinhwan hingga tubuh namja kecil itu berada dalam dakapannya. Memeluk tubuh itu erat, sangat erat seolah tidak mau membiarkan namja itu lepas dari dekapannya walau hanya sedetik.

Tubuh Jinhwan menegang karena tindakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Hanbin, ia bahkan dapat merasakan bahwa jantungnya kini tengah bekerja secara tidak normal. Sesaat Jinhwan tidak memberika respon apapun, hingga akhirnya kedua tangannya mulai bergerak membalas pelukkan Hanbin, membuat payung yang sedari tadi dipegangnya terjatuh ke tanah dan membiarkan hujan mengguyur tubuh mereka berdua.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ah gomen, lama sekali author updatenya dan sekalinya update moment BinHwan cuma secuil... Huks (T^T)

Next chapter mudah-mudahan bisa cepet, AMIN.

Terimakasih banyak buat reviewer setia fanfic ini dan juga reviewer baru yang mulai bermunculan.

Kita doakan bersama semoga para silent reader cepat-cepat diberi hidayah (?) dan menyusul kalian buat kasih reviewnya, AMIN lagi...

Anyeong!


End file.
